Viral
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie woke up in a hospital with vague memories of her life before. For 12 years she longed to know the truth about her past. A Past that her adoptive parents refused to tell her. Desperate to know the truth she makes one video telling her story. Little does she know that video will have consequences greater than she could've ever imagined.
1. Anger

Chapter 1: Anger

Nessie's POV

I was furious. Beyond furious. Crazy with anger. I stomped on the gas pedal as hard as I could and instantly felt my car react. Probably not a good idea to be flying down the streets of Jacksonville, Florida when I felt like I was going to explode like the atomic bomb but I just had to get the hell away from my house as fast as I could.

Lucky, my golden retriever, sat quietly in the backseat. That dog went pretty much everywhere I did even when I was angry. He whimpered slightly.

I sighed. I eased my foot off the gas pedal. I really shouldn't be driving when I was this angry. I pulled into the nearest parking lot which happened to be at the beach.

I slammed the door as soon as Lucky had jumped off. I took a few deep calming breaths. Until I thought about my parents than I just got all angry again. Biologically speaking they weren't my parents though. That happened to be the source of countless arguments. Today though the argument had reached a whole new level.

When I was little I woke up at a hospital in Washington with very little memories of myself and my life. I have very vague memories of my life before but nothing concrete. I was around five years old when I had woken up in that hospital.

I was adopted about two days later. Then two days after I was adopted we moved here to Jacksonville. It all happened so fast. My parents had been eager to get the hell out of Washington as fast as they could right after they adopted me.

Whenever I asked if they knew anything about my biological family they got super angry. As a little kid I could never understand why they were so angry. As I got older my curiosity and longing to know about my past only grew. The memories I had were vague and I could recall some names but that was it. That was all I knew.

Every time I brought up the topic my mom and dad would start screaming about how ungrateful I was. That they "should be more than enough," family for me. All I wanted was to know the truth but they thought I was being selfish and u grateful for even bringing up my biological family who "clearly didn't want me," as my dad put it numerous times.

Today had been the worst fight of all. Mainly because I let them know exactly how I felt. Exactly how sick and tired I was of asking and never getting an answer. How all I loved them no matter what and all I wanted was to know the truth. I just wanted to know who my biological family was. I wanted to know why they gave me up. I didn't see what the big deal was but apparently it was a huge deal.

Apparently I was the "world's most ungrateful daughter who didn't appreciate the life she'd been given,"

I sat down in the sand and Lucky put his head on my lap. I ran my hand through his fur and felt myself calm down instantly.

I didn't know what the hell to do it anymore. I couldn't exactly go back home. Not yet. I texted my best friend Chelsea about what happened. She asked me where I was and I told her which beach I was at.

I didn't know what the hell to do anymore. I was only seventeen years old so I it's not like I could just run away. I dig through my pockets and fished out my bracelet. It was a solid gold bracelet that I'd been wearing when I woke up at the hospital at the tender age of five. The name had read "Renesmee Carlie C.,"

That's how the doctors knew how to identify me. I felt the tears fall from my eyes when I looked at it. Was it so bad that I wanted to know the truth about myself?

"Nessie?"

I looked up and saw Chelsea standing behind me. I'd been so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't even heard her approaching.

I stood up and we hugged each other tightly. She'd been my best friend ever since I moved here. We'd remained best friends over the years.

"So you asked your parents to tell you the truth again didn't you?"

I nodded my head. "It was really bad this time. I just don't get why they get so upset every time I ask,"

"Maybe it's time you stopped asking,"

I was about to argue back when she said "Look just hear me out okay? I have an idea. What if you just made a video?"

"Huh?" Now I was really confused.

"Make a video where you talk about yourself. Who you are. How you woke up in hospital in Washington with very little memories. Describe the vague memories that you say you have. I mean think about it if you make a video like that and put it online the whole world can see it. Maybe it'll get back to your biological family and they'll want to get in touch with you. Then they call tell you why they gave you up,"

"Chelsea as great as that sounds I don't exactly have a lot of friends or many followers on Facebook, YouTube, or Twitter. Every time I post a video I only get like ten views. You're usually like nine of them," I laughed. "For that to work a lot of people would have to see it and pass it on,"

"Look what else have you got to lose?"

"My parents are going to be super pissed,"

"They already are," she said. "Every single time you bring up the topic they get pissed. At least this way you have a better shot of finding out the truth. Look I can record you today. Right now. You can go home and post it online today so the whole world can see your plight. You don't know until you try,"

"You know what Chelsea you're right," I said. "Let's do this,"

We walked to a lonely more private part of the beach where no one would interrupt us. My heart was beating fast whenever I thought of the possibility of this working. For me it felt like a long shot but I had to try.

I stood far enough away from the water where I wouldn't get wet. Lucky was at my side the whole time.

"Okay," Chelsea began. "Ready, set, and action,"

" _Hi my name is Renesmee and I was adopted in the state of Washington when I was five years old. I'm here to tell you my story. I woke up in a hospital with very few memories of who I was. I had a bracelet on that day. This bracelet," I held up the bracelet. "It reads Renesmee Carlie. C. I was adopted a few days later and then a few days after that we moved here to Jacksonville, Florida. I've lived a happy life here with my parents and my dog Lucky. However that hasn't stopped me from wanting to know the truth about myself and my past. Asking my family doesn't help so that's why I'm making this video. I'm hoping this will help identify me to someone. I'll tell you what I can vaguely remember. I remember some names. Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Jacob. I also remember an Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Jane. I remember something about a Volturi. Maybe that was another relative of mine? Who could say at this point. I remember lots of gold eyes, and ice cold pale skin. Maybe it's silly or maybe I'm just crazy but that's literally all I remember. Names, gold eyes, and ice cold skin. Pleas if any of this information identifies me as the girl you gave up long ago please let me know. I just want to know the truth. I can handle that truth whatever it is. Even if the truth is that you couldn't stand having me around anymore. I just have to know. Thanks. Until we meet again,"_

"you did it Nessie,"

I smiled. "Yes. Yes I did,"

Three seconds later I uploaded the video to YouTube. Now the whole world could see my story and hear my plight.

 **Please Review**


	2. Pessimism

**Chapter 2: Pessimism**

 **Nessie's POV**

I felt my heart skip several beats as soon as I posted the video. I'd done it. I'd actually done it. I hoped against all odds that Chelsea's idea would work. That it would "bring all the answers to me," as she'd so kindly put it.

"So what do you want to do now Nessie?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Honestly I don't know yet. I can't go home. Not yet anyway. I'm still angry and I know my parents are to,"

"Honestly I don't understand what the deal is with your parents anyway," she said. "If I were adopted I'd want to know the truth as well. Nothing wrong with that,"

I sighed. "Yeah but apparently I'm the world's worst daughter for wanting to know,"

"Oh please Nessie you know that's not true. Youre grades are great. You're a goody two-shoes that never does anything wrong. Not to mention that you're one of the best baseball players that our school has ever seen,"

"That's not exactly true. My grades are far from being perfect. The other day coach threatened to cut me from the team if I didn't bring up my Math, Science, and Spanish grades,"

"What?" Chelsea looked completely shocked by what I'd said. Though I guess it was my own fault for not telling her the truth about my grades.

"Yup. Getting Ds in all those classes. They're all about one quiz away from slipping into F territory. Coach says the only reason he hasn't cut me yet is because I'm one of the best ball players but if my grades don't improve by the next report card he won't have a choice,"

I took a deep breath. No matter how hard I studied Math, and Science were beyond my comprehension. Learning Spanish was like learning a whole new language...oh wait it was.

"Oh Nessie," was all she could say. Then again what else could she say?

Lucky barked a few times before running ahead of us.

"Where do you think he's going?" Chelsea asked.

"He must've smelled food up ahead. He only does that when he smells food,"

Sure enough a few minutes later we arrived at a burger joint. Lucky stood outside greeting everyone as he waited for us. He gave me a look that basically said I'd better get him food to or else...

"Nessie why didn't you tell me about your grades?," Chelsea asked me once we sat down with our food.

"Um, well, because it's embarrassing that's why,"

"But I'm you're best friend. We're supposed to tell each other these things Nessie,"

I didn't say anything as I bit into my burger.

"What about your science project? Have you started on that yet?"

"No. I don't even know where the hell to start,"

In Biology we were supposed to build a model of a cell and I'd chosen onion root. We had a month to do it and I was down to two weeks now and I hadn't even started.

"That project would be a good start in bringing up your science grade at least. Maybe I could come over and help you tomorrow?"

"I can't. I'm babysitting the Dwyer's children tomorrow,"

Renee Dwyer and Phil Dwyer had been my neighbors for as long as I could remember. Renee Dwyer was an elementary school teacher who had been my teacher back in second grade. Out of all of my teachers she was the one that I remembered the most. I'm sure growing up with her as a neighbor made it easier for me to remember her. Her husband, Phil Dwyer, was a minor league baseball player. He was a nice guy.

Together they had two children. A ten year old boy named Eric Dwyer and an eight year old girl named Marie Dwyer. I babysit them often. They were good kids.

"Well there's always the evening?" Chelsea suggested. I snorted into my soda. The last thing I wanted to do on a Saturday evening was homework.

Chelsea sighed. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something and then closed it.

I pulled my phone out and decided to check how many views my video had gotten. I nearly dropped my phone in shock when I saw that it had 254 views. I looked at the time and saw that it had only been an hour since I posted it. One hour and my video had already gotten more views then any of my previous videos before. I refreshed the page and this time I actually did drop my phone when I saw the number had jumped to 325.

"Holy shit!" I shouted which caused everyone around me to look at me in annoyance.

"What? What's wrong Nessie?" Chelsea asked looking worried.

"My video. It has 325 views already that's what!"

"What?"

"Now it's at 370," I said after refreshing the page again. "and there's comments. Most wishing me good luck in my search,"

"You see! I told you this could work Nessie! There's a lot of people out there who are willing to help you by sharing the video. Plus having Lucky in the video with you helps. People love videos with dogs in them,"

"Holy shit," I said again. "This is incredible,"

"It's going to work Nessie. I'm sure of it,"

"I don't know. I still believe that it has to go viral for this to work. I'm not sure I'll believe it until I see this hit a million views and I'm not sure it will,"

"Nessie can you quit being so pessimistic. Your video has already gotten more views than you thought it would so it's highly possible,"

Pessimistic. Realistic. She could call me whatever she wanted it was not going to change my thinking. I had to see it to believe it.

There was only two people in the world that I hoped would never see my video and that was my mother and father. They would really freak out if they saw it. Oh God I don't even want to imagine how angry they'd be. Then again though if I got the answers I wanted than maybe pissing them off would be worth it.

"Ready to go home yet?" Chelsea asked.

"No but I'll understand if you do,"

"Nah why don't we go get ice cream now?"

As soon as she said ice cream Lucky was on his feet wagging his tail. I swear that dog of mine is a bottomless pit. He'll eat just about anything but his actual dog food.

"Sounds good to me,"

As we walked out the door I crashed into something or rather someone. My heart stopped beating when I saw that it was Joshua. Star of the basketball team and the boy I've been crushing hard on since middle school.

"I'm sorry, um, Essie is it?"

"Um it's Nessie actually but that's pretty close,"

I swear to God he never got my name right. We've only been in the same classes since middle school and he always messed up my name.

"Oh, well, excuse me,"

"Essie?" Chelsea snickered when we were out of earshot.

"Oh shut up will you?"

"I don't even know why you're wasting time trying to get that guy's attention. Sure Joshua is good looking-"

"Good looking?" I said in disbelief. "He's the most handsome, gorgeous, muscular man there is!"

"Which probably means he gets all the girls he wants and that's why he can't even be bothered to get your name right after so many years,"

I ignored her.

"Seriously Nessie I think you can do much better than Joshua. There are plenty of other men in the world. Men more worthy of your attention,"

I still ignored her. Joshua was worthy of my attention. If only I could get his attention. If anything it was me that wasn't worthy of his attention.

Before I knew it we were at a Dairy Queen. I bought two sundaes. One for me and one for Lucky. It probably wasn't a good idea to give a dog ice cream but it made Lucky really happy. In Florida the heat was terrible but add in humidity and it was downright miserable at times so ice cream was a treat everyone, my dog included, enjoyed.

It was getting dark by the time we finished and I figured I should head back home already. Even if she was angry mom would be super worried if I stayed out all night. Even if Jacksonville was an overall safe city to live in.

When I got home I saw Mrs. Dwyer watering her front lawn.

"Hi Nessie," she said happily.

"Hi Mrs. Dwyer,"

"You're still babysitting tomorrow, right? I'll understand if you can't since it's a Saturday and all-"

"Don't worry about Mrs. Dwyer I love watching the kids. They're great kids. You two just enjoy your show,"

"Thanks Nessie!"

I smiled. I loved the Dwyer family.

When I walked in the front door my parents didn't even say anything. So I changed into my pajamas and got ready for bed. I checked my video again and felt my jaw drop.

Two thousand views. My video was at two thousand views now.

Holy shit!

 **Please Review**


	3. Increasing Views

**Chapter 3: Increasing Views**

 **Nessie's POV**

When I woke up the next morning and saw that my video had hit 90,000 views I nearly died of shock. I laid there in bed, frozen, as I stared at the screen. I rubbed my eyes a few times thinking that maybe I was imagining the number but I wasn't. I only finally moved when Lucky nudged me with his cold wet nose. Once I came out of my shock my heart started to beating a million times a minute. People from all over the world were seeing my video. Hearing my plight. Only how much longer would it be until my family saw this video? Or would I be so unlucky that this video would never even reach my family?

I eventually got out of bed and started getting ready for the day. I had to pretend that everything was normal so my parents wouldn't get suspicious. I knew that the likelihood of my video coming to their attention was getting higher and higher with every single view that I got but I was still hoping to put that off as long as I could. I walked downstairs where the smell of sausage emanating from the kitchen hit my nose. Figures my mom would already be up and making breakfast. She didn't say a word when I entered the kitchen and started setting up the table.

I guess neither one of us really knew what to say. The argument still fresh on both of our minds. Should I be the one to break the silence? Or should it be her? I decided that I should be the one to break the silence.

"Mom you know that I do love you and dad, right? Nothing could ever change that,"

She didn't say anything at first. I was beginning to think that maybe she hadn't heard me when she said "I know that sweetie but I just wish that you would let the subject drop already,"

"Mom I'm not the only kid in the world that has been adopted. I'm sure I'm not the only adopted kid that just wants to know who my biological parents are or why they gave me up. It doesn't mean that I don't love you or that I'm ungrateful or anything. You will always be my mother,"

My mom didn't say anything but I was certain that my words had an impact on her when I saw the tears forming in her eyes. How my mother, and father for that matter, could ever doubt my love was unreasonable and completely beyond my comprehension.

"I'm sorry mom," I said because I really had no idea what else to say.

"Just don't ever bring it up again to your father or I. Just please let it go already,"

I didn't understand how my mom could believe that I could just let it go. Pretend that I didn't have another set of parents in the world that actually created me. I mean I wasn't exactly a baby either when I was adopted. I had to be at least five years old. That would mean that I lived with my other family for five years. What made them change their minds about me? Was it just that they hated being parents to much that after five years they decided just to rid themselves of the problem?

I guess I'll never know the truth unless my family does see the video and decides to contact me. Or what if they saw the video and still didn't want to contact me? What if they saw it and decided that I wasn't worth the time or the effort? That's a very real possibility. Hopefully though, just hopefully, that would not be the case.

"Just sit down and eat breakfast is ready," she handed me a plate full of eggs and sausage. My stomach growled loudly at the smell. At least mom seemed to have forgiven me. Even dad decided to just pretend that last night didn't happen. I was okay with that myself. I hated fighting with my parents over anything.

My parents had a golf tournament to go to so I was on my own until the Dwyer kids arrived at 11am. Eric was more than happy to play videogames all day while Marie wanted to play fetch with Lucky. While they were playing I decided that I should probably study in hopes of bringing up my grades before I was kicked off the baseball team. Also it wouldn't be long before it was time to apply for colleges and having three Ds would certainly hurt me a lot in that department.

When I checked on my video again the views had jumped to 98,000. My breath got caught in my throat. At the current rate it was going I was going to hit the one million view mark before the day ended. Indeed I surpassed the one million view mark by the end of the day The views only continued to increase each and every day. By Wednesday evening I reached six million views. By Friday that number had ballooned to six million views.

One day, while I was out on an errand, a total stranger recognized me as "that girl from the video,". This only served to make the number of views more real for me. These weren't just numbers. These were actual people watching my video. It wasn't just strangers either. Once word had gotten out about my video it spread like wildfire throughout the student body at my school. The popular girls like Leslie, Britany, and Sophie tormented me relentlessly about it. They bullied all the girls in eleventh grade though. Basically every girl outside of their little clique.

My parents were the only ones that didn't appeared to have seen the video. They didn't go online much though and when they did it was mostly for work related reasons. Hopefully that would be enough to keep them in the dark for awhile longer as I didn't feel like getting into another massive argument with them though.

When I glanced down at the number of views again I was still in shock. Six million people from all over the world. I went to bed that Friday night with that number stuck in my head. Wondering what number I would see when I woke up again.

 _I was dreaming. I knew that was dreaming because I've had this dream a million times, possibly more, in my life. It was one of those dreams where you knew where you were dreaming but you couldn't do anything about it. I hoped that I could possibly change the course of the dream this time but knew that was unlikely. I had tried many times before and failed._

 _I was back in Washington state. I was physically five years old. My family was gone and I had been left alone with my uncle. I couldn't remember his name. I just remembered that he was very big and burly. He was the biggest person in my family. Also one of the most goofy and lovable. What was his name? I think it started with an Em but I wasn't sure. The only thing I knew was that he had dropped me off at this park by myself because I had been annoying him all day about coming to the park so_ _I could play with my new puppy. A chocolate Labrador puppy that my grandparents had gotten me when I asked for one. My uncle Em or whatever his name was didn't want to go the park with me because he wanted to stay home and play video games so he decided that I would be okay on my own._

 _So I was there by myself with Hershey. I had named my puppy Hershey because he was as chocolate as a chocolate Hershey bar. I stopped playing with him when I saw a man watching me in the distance. I tried to stop myself from walking over there because I knew what would happen when I did. Having had this dream so many times before in my life. I screamed at myself to stop. Of course it was all to no avail._

 _The man smiled at me when he saw me coming._

 _"Hi there little girl are you all by yourself?"_

 _"Yes, who are you?"_

 _"Is that you dog?"_

 _"Yeah his name is Hershey,"_

 _"You like Hershey bars? I have some in my car if you want some,"_

I woke with a start. My heart pounded in my chest against my ribcage. I awoke with a start. No matter how many times I've had that nightmare it never stopped scaring me. I've told myself a million times that it was just a dream. It wasn't real. Eventually the fear fades until I have the dream again. I've always wondered who Em was to? Uncle Em? Maybe another relative of mine? It didn't make sense but then dreams rarely ever made sense.

Lucky pushed his head into my chest and I rubbed petted him a few times. Immediately I started to calm down. I suddenly stood up though when I heard what sounded like a wolf howling in the distance. Odd because we don't get wolves around here.

I laid back down certain that I had just imagined the sound.

 **Please Review**


	4. Shopping

**Chapter 4: Shopping**

 **Nessie's POV**

After the baseball game the following morning I turned down an invitation to Ana's pool party to celebrate our win. I didn't even know why people continued to invite me to pool parties. I always turned them down. Always making up some excuse about already having plans.

The reason I never went to pool parties? Well I suffer from something called aquaphobia. Which is an abnormal fear of water. I nearly drowned at the beach back when I was six years old and ever since then I've been deathly afraid of the water. Even simply visiting the beach brings on massive amounts of anxiety just by looking at the ocean. A real shame since I live in Florida and the beaches here are amazing.

Water was just something that I simply avoided at all costs however. Whether it's pools, lakes, or the ocean. Showers were about all I could take when it comes to being in water.

Nobody knew about my phobia though. Except for Chelsea anyway. As my absolute best friend she was the only one that I could trust with my secret. I just knew that if word got out and if Leslie and her cronies were to find out it would just give them a lot more ammo to bully and make fun of me.

The thing I hate most about High School is all the gossip that went around. When there was something or someone worth gossiping about it spread like wildfire and everyone knew about it. The subject could be from anything like who's dating who. Who cheated on who. Who is possibly pregnant now. I hated hearing rumors about other girls being pregnant. As far as I'm concerned it's no one's business if someone is pregnant or not. Why shame the girl because of it?

That's why I held onto my secrets like precious gems. Like my poor grades or my fear of water. Until recently I'd held onto my secret about being adopted. Before the video went viral only my family and my closest friends knew.

"Hey Nessie!" I looked up to see Joyce running up behind me. Joyce King had always been a mystery to me since she and her family moved her from New York six years ago. She had come from a very rich family that owned a bank back in Rochester, New York. When her father decided to expand the business they moved here. At first I assumed she was going to be a stuck up snotty rich kid but she wasn't. She wasn't the type of girl to flaunt her well or anything. In fact she was another great friend of mine. Which is more than what I could say for her twin brother.

Michael King was as stuck up and snobby as any kid could be. He was also a bit of a male chauvinist pig. Always making comments that "women belong in the kitchen," or "women are there just for men's pleasure,"

"So Nessie how is the search going? I mean has the video worked yet?"

"No. Not yet but I'm still hopeful. The views are growing every single day,"

"That's great. I hope you find your parents,"

"Thanks Joyce. So what are you doing today anyway? You're not going to the pool party to celebrate?"

"Nah I think I'd much rather go shopping instead. You want to come with?"

"Yeah sure. Why don't we invite Chelsea to?"

"Oh she's busy,"

"With what?"

"Oh she didn't tell you? My brother asked her out yesterday,"

"What?" I was shocked. Beyond shocked actually. I knew she liked Michael, and she never believed me when I told her what I'd heard him say about women. But somehow I never imagined her going on a date with him.

"Yeah it happened yesterday,"

"Well no. She forgot to tell me I guess," I sighed, disappointed that she wouldn't say anything. She thought I could do much better than crushing on Joshua? Well I know she could do hell of a lot better than King.

I shuddered. I didn't like it one bit. Besides being a male chauvinist pig something about him always creeped me out. The way he would look at me. The way he'd smile at me once he was done staring me down from head to toe.

Then there was one time he claimed to "accidentally," touch my breast. I knew damn well that was no accident but when I reported it the school didn't do shit about it. I'd never even told Chelsea about that but now I'm thinking maybe I should've. That was another one of my safely guarded secrets. One that I was too ashamed to tell anyone, including my best friend about.

I shuddered again.

"Nessie are you okay?" Joyce looked worried. Amazing how two siblings could be so drastically different.

"I'm fine let's just get to the mall,"

She smiled happily. If there's one thing I could say about that girl is that she loved to shop. Hell she wanted to buy all my stuff for me whenever we went shopping together and that's one thing I'd never allow. I'm not the type of person that will take advantage of someone just because they're rich. Joyce was a great friend and I liked her for who she was and I didn't want her or anyone to think anything different.

After a few hours we stopped at the food court for a break.

"Hey Ness don't look now but there's a hot guy staring at you,"

"What?" I asked thinking she'd lost her mind.

"To your right several tables over,"

I looked and I swear I almost choked on cheeseburger when I saw the over six foot tall, half naked man, staring at me as Joyce had said.

I had to force myself to look away. Never did I think I would see a man more handsome than Joshua but boy was I wrong! This man most definitely took the cake! I could actually feel my heart reacting to seeing this man!

"Oh shit he's walking over here,"

"What?"

"He's coming-oh hi!"

I turned and was almost face to face with him. "Um, um, um," was all that would come out of my mouth. He just smiled.

"I'm Joyce and the speechless one over here is Nessie. What's your name?"

"Nessie huh?" the guy answered. "I'm Jacob," the man shook my hand and I remained speechless like a stupid idiot.

Wait a minute did he say Jacob? Because I mentioned a Jacob in my video. Could it be him? He looked to be about my age or maybe a little older. So I guess it's possible we could've been friends as kids? I didn't know. The only thing I did know is that I was still frozen in time. Speechless. Making a complete and utter fool of myself.

"Um hi?"

Joyce laughed and I just glared at her. Giving her the eyes of death.

"Well I'm new around here and I was wondering if you new of any good places to eat dinner at?"

"I could think of a few. Cool maybe you could come with me? I don't know anyone and I hate eating alone,"

"I-I mean yes!"

"Thank you Nessie. Here's my number," he gives me a piece of paper labeled "Jacob's Cell," with a phone number written on it. "I'm looking forward to your phone call already and getting to know you more,"

"What the hell just happened?!" I nearly shouted when he walked away.

"You somehow just scored a date with the hottest guy to ever come to Jacksonville that's what. Despite the fact that you-"

"Made a complete and utter fool of myself? Yeah I know,"

"Lucky you!" she retorted. "He didn't even seem to notice me. Oh wait until I tell Chelsea about this she won't believe it! Guess I'm not the only one going out on a date tonight,"

I was still in shock. It all happened so fast that I didn't know how to react.

"Now we need to go buy you a whole new outfit just for tonight!"

I groaned. All this girl needed was an excuse to shop and she was there. Like me she loved playing baseball and was another great player on the team. However she was extremely girly when it came to things like clothes, shoes, and shopping. If shopping were a sport she'd be an MVP. I don't think she has an equal anywhere in the world.

"Lucky you. You get a date and I get to go home and do what? Work on my family history report,"

"How is that coming along anyway?"

"Doing a lot of research on what happened to my great grandfather Royce King II is very interesting to say the least. All I managed to find out so far is that he was engaged to some girl named Rosalie Hale. Then she mysteriously died a week before the wedding. Then not along after marrying my great grandmother that same year he turned up dead in some hotel. No one knows who killed him or why. It's been a family mystery for generations. One that may never get solved I guess. Oh well. As long as I get an A that's all that matters. Enough about me though we need to get you ready for that date!"

"Oh come on I barely said any words to the guy! How do you know I even want to call him and tell him a place and time!"

"Because I know you. Duh. You liked him and you want to see him again,"

Well she wasn't wrong there. That was certain. She smiled in a smug way knowing she was right.

After two hours had passed we found an "acceptable outfit," as she put it and left.

When I got home I checked the number of views and saw that it had gotten to nine million. I felt my stomach drop. This really was showing no signs of slowing down any time soon.

"Hey Nessie you have mail," mom said as she tossed me an envelope. It was from Italy. That was weird I didn't know anyone from Italy.

I accidentally dropped the mail from Italy before I could open it. Lucky decided to shred it to pieces for some reason. Oh well. It probably wasn't important anyway since I didn't know anyone from Italy.

 **Please Review**


	5. Date

**Chapter 5: Date**

 **Nessie's POV**

I was scared out of my mind. No, scratch that, I was terrified out of my mind. I stared at the piece of paper with Jacob's phone number as if it were radioactive and would blow at any second. Calling guys was just not something that I did. Ever. Men don't usually even pay attention to me let alone give me a phone number!

I hesitated. My heart beating fast just at the mere thought of calling Jacob. Why was I so scared? I was just dialing a phone number for goodness sakes not getting married to the guy! A guy, a very hot guy, gave me his number. It's obvious that he's interested in me but if I didn't call him he wasn't going to be interested anymore. Then there would be a lost opportunity right there.

So I took a deep, calming breath, and dialed the phone number before I could lose my bravery and chicken out completely.

"Hello this is Jacob who is this?"

"Um, hi, uh, it's Nessie. The girl from the mall earlier,"

"Oh yes! I was hoping you were going to call. I wasn't sure you were really going to but I'm really happy that you did,"

I would be lying if I said that I still wasn't shocked by the entire situation that I had found myself in. A guy gave me his phone number hoping that I would call him. That was the sort of thing that just did not happen to me.

"Hello? You still there Nessie?"

"Oh, um, yes, sorry," great I was already making a complete and utter fool of myself. Way to go Nessie!

"Well Nessie I meant what I said about wanting to go out to dinner with you later. I know we just met and maybe it seems kind of fast and all but I really would like to get to know you better,"

"Yeah, sure, I would like to get to know you better as well Jacob," I blushed as I admitted that out loud.

"Great! So where are we meeting up then?"

"We could meet up at the mall again at about seven? There's a Friday's there that's really good," I suggested.

"Great so seven it is then. Can't wait to see you again Nessie,"

Once again I was speechless. Or I was just in shock over what I had just done. Actually setup my first real live date ever.

"Yeah see you then," was all I managed to say. I blushed again in embarrassment. Thankful that he couldn't see me on the other side of the cphone.

I looked over at my clock. I had two hours to shower, get ready, and leave. Yeah, that did not make me nervous at all. Note the sarcasm there.

Oh what had I gotten myself into? I kept asking myself over and over again. Why did I ever agree to this? How did this even happen? I thought to myself over and over as I got ready. Knowing me and my rotten luck the evening was going to be an absolute disaster. I just knew it.

From the bed Lucky just watched me as I ran around like a chicken with no head wondering what the hell I had just gotten myself into. I silently cursed my dog for being so lucky that he didn't have to worry about things like dates and not embarrassing yourself in front of the opposite sex. God what if I said something stupid? What if he thought I was a total weirdo and would want to get as far away from me as he could as fast as he could?

I shook my head trying to rid myself of the worries consistently invading my head. Needles to say that it didn't work. Once it was time to leave I was sweating bullets.

"Renesmee where are you going and dressed like that?" I froze with one foot out the door already when I heard my father's voice.

"Going out?" it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Where and with who?" dad asked with his arms folded across his chest.

"A boy," was all I answered.

"What boy? Do I know him?"

Oh boy. I guess I wasn't going to escape the _father being overprotective of his daughter when it comes to boys_ cliché. Or maybe all fathers were built like that but since I've never shown interest in a boy until now this is the first time that I am seeing that side of him.

"No you don't know him dad. He's new in town. His name is Jacob,"

"Renesmee-"

"Look dad I will be careful I promise,"

"What about Michael King?"

I shivered just thinking about that guy. Him 'accidentally' touching me inappropriately flashing into my mind.

"Just because one guy is a creep it doesn't mean that they all are dad,"

"Just be careful Nessie, okay? and I want you back by 11 sharp,"

"Understood dad,"

I spotted Jacob waiting outside the restaurant almost as soon as I pulled into the parking lot. I saw him looking around everywhere for a sign of me. When he spotted me he smiled happily.

"Wow Nessie you look beautiful," he looked at me from head to toe. I blushed. I'd have to thank Joyce for helping me pick out the light blue dress and matching shoes later on. At first I thought it was a little too revealing but somehow she managed to convince me in the only way that she could.

"Um thanks you look great to," I said. "So where are you from?"

"Washington," he answered. "I've just recently moved here. So I guess you've lived here all your life haven't you?"

"Pretty much," If Jacob had seen the video he certainly wasn't going to bring it up. So maybe it wasn't the Jacob I had mentioned. But then I'm from Washington. This Jacob is from Washington. It couldn't be just a pure coincidence. Could it?

Despite the fact that it was a Saturday night we were able to get seats right away. Jacob didn't hesitate to start asking questions. "So Nessie what do you like to do for fun?"

"I love reading, watching movies, and just hanging out you know? Oh I also love baseball. I'm on my school's team actually,"

"Oh really? How long have you been playing baseball?"

"Since I was about seven years old. I realized I loved baseball the moment I picked up a baseball bat. Turns out I had natural talent. I've gotten better over the years. Oh God I hope I don't sound like a braggart or anything," I blushed with embarrassment.

"No you don't Nessie. You sound more passionate than anything else. So do you play other sports or just baseball?"

"Just baseball. What about you? Do you play any sports?"

"No I don't actually,"

"So what do you like doing for fun?" I asked him.

He thought about it for a moment before answering. "Fixing cars oh and riding motorcycles,"

"Really? I love riding motorcycles!"

"You do?"

"Yeah all the time. I don't have one of my own just yet but my dad lets me ride his all the time. Plus I'm licensed,"

This was getting easier and easier. Jacob wasn't running away in horror yet so maybe, just maybe, I would survive this date intact.

"Awesome maybe we can ride together at the beach once in awhile,"

"Yeah, sure," I said feeling a bit uneasy by the idea of going to the beach. Seeing the massive body of water was enough to cause anxiety.

"So next question," Jacob paused for dramatic effect. "Favorite animal?"

"Wolves," I answered. I'd always loved wolves. Easily my favorite animal.

Jacob smiled at my answer. "Great answer,"

"I'm assuming that your favorite animal is wolves?"

"That would be correct,"

"Okay my turn to ask a question. Favorite movie?"

"Star Wars series,"

"Nice mine is that Jurassic Park series. I also love Disney movies. I probably shouldn't love animated movies at my age but I do,"

"Nothing wrong with that Nessie. What Disney movies do you like?"

"Classics like The Lion King, Dumbo, Lady and the Tramp, and Bambi," I took a deep breath. "So what's next in our game of 20 questions?"

He laughed. "Favorite color?"

"Blue,"

The game of 20 questions, as I had started to call it, didn't slow down once our food arrived either. Just as soon as I felt that Jacob was done asking me questions he'd come up with another.

"Favorite school subject?"

"History," was my answer. "I love studying about what happened in the past. I actually have to write an essay on the civil war. Due in a month and a half and I don't even know where to begin when it comes to research," not to mention that I still hadn't started on my science project and the deadline for that was fast approaching. Or the fact that I'd most definitely fail the class if I failed that project. My time management skills needed serious work when it came to school work.

"So what's your favorite book to read?" Jacob asked but I didn't answer for he had just entered the restaurant along with Chelsea.

I gulped nervously. Out of all the places, all the restaurants, they had to choose this one. When Michael King looked at me I immediately felt uneasy with the way he was looking at me. Chelsea didn't seem to notice though as she was too busy ogling my date. She looked at him and I in total disbelief and shock.

"You okay Nessie?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied. I wasn't about to go into my history of being sexually harassed by him. Nor did I want to let him ruin my date.

"Is that guy an ex-boyfriend of yours?" I almost choked on my soda when Jacob asked. The very idea causing me to gag.

"No,"

"The way you were looking at him I thought maybe you and him,"

"No I've never dated him. Never dated anyone actually. I'm single," why did I just say that out loud?

"Well then thank you for giving me the honor of being your first date," he said. "I hope I haven't bored you to death,"

"This date has been far from boring Jacob. Not on my end anyway. I hope I haven't bored you though?"

"Impossible,"

I looked at my watch and when I saw we still had two hours left I asked if he wanted to go walk around the mall for a little while. I was surprised by how quickly he agreed.

Despite having just ate we bought ice cream for dessert. I was having fun. A lot of fun. Until I realized it was ten minutes until 11. Then I completely panicked and freaked out.

Unfortunately in my panic stricken mode I fell flat on my face and dropped all of my purse's contents.

Jacob didn't hesitate to help me. Jacob offered to walk me to my car but I was so embarrassed by my clumsiness that I just wanted to get out of there as fast as I could.

The parking lot was dark and nearly empty by this time. Maybe I should've let Jacob walk me to my car.

I shivered. I fumbled around for my keys but since I threw everything back in so quickly I had no idea where they were.

I suddenly felt a hand grab my butt cheek. I screamed.

Michael's laughter chilled me to the very bone. "You've got a nice ass there Nessie," my heart was beating a million times faster than it normally does. "To bad we're in a parking lot and not somewhere more, well, private," he laughed at my scared expression and winked.

As soon as he walked away I got into my car as fast as I could and drove away. That's twice I've been assaulted by King now. Twice. I knew that if I reported it though nothing would happen. Just like last time.

I sped home as fast as I legally could. Wanting both to put as much distance as I could between Michael and I and not miss my curfew by so many minutes.

"You're late," dad said as soon as I walked through the door.

"I know dad. I'm sorry. Lost track of time,"

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. Threw on my pajamas and got ready for bed. Red to try and put the night's events behind me. What had started off as such a wonderful night ended so badly.

I went to check my email on my phone only to realize that it wasn't my phone. My iPhone had been replaced with a Samsung. Or rather Jacob must've dropped his phone when he helped me gather my stuff and I grabbed his by mistake. So he must have mine.

Oh well. My phone wasn't locked so I could at least contact him tomorrow so we could switch them back.

I didn't sleep well that night. I kept tossing and turning. Thinking about what Michael had done and feeling angry that no one would believe me if I reported him. Rich kids get away with everything sadly. It disgusted me that he thought it was okay to grab me in whatever way he pleases just because I'm a woman. Ugh I hated it.

I didn't fall asleep until about 3am and that was only because I took cold medicine to knock me out. I didn't wake up until I heard a strange, unfamiliar ring tone.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and saw "Bella" flashing across the screen on Jacob's phone. I decided I might as well answer it since she didn't know about us accidentally switching phones.

"Jacob? Why didn't you call? You were supposed to call last night. Is it really her? Is it my da-"

"It's not Jacob," I stated, cutting her off.

"What who are you?" the girl's voice sounded icy all of a sudden.

"My name's Renesmee. Jacob and I were out on a date last night and somehow we accidentally switched phones,"

Silence. Pure dead silence.

 **Please Review**


	6. Love and Loss

**Chapter 6: Love and Loss**

 **Bella's POV**

I wanted her back. I wanted my back. That's all I ever wanted in life, of afterlife in my case, now. A long time ago, when Edward disappeared for six months, it was so painful that I felt as if a hole had been punched right through my chest. That was the most excruciating pain that I had ever been through in my life. I had thought, believed with all my heart even, that that was the worst kind of pain I could ever experience. I didn't realize how wrong I was. That there was another worse pain that I would experience. Worst and much longer lasting and that would be losing my daughter. My sweet, innocent, little baby girl.

My beautiful Renesmee. My little nudger. I loved her from the moment I found out that she was on her way. I protected her from the family when they wanted to abort her. I was and still am willing to die for her if it were ever choice between her and I.

When the Volturi came for her there was no doubt in my mind that I would die if it meant saving her life. For me there was no choice. Thankfully it didn't come down to a fight and we were left to live in peace.

For the next few months we were allowed to live our lives in peace. Nessie's aging had slowed down a bit and I made no mistake about how happy I was about that. It meant that I got to enjoy Nessie's childhood that much longer.

When her first birthday came around she resembled a five year old human girl. Alice of course went all out for her birthday and invited so many people that I didn't even remember the exact number. Just give Alice a reason to throw a party and she will go all out. Well she used to anyway. Nessie's first birthday was the last party that the Cullen family had ever thrown. Why would we have party when an important member of our family was missing? Why when sadness plagued our hearts?

I still remembered the day she went missing as if it were only yesterday. We'd all gone hunting that day and left Emmett to babysit Nessie. Nessie has been more than happy to stay home and play with the new puppy Carlisle and Esme had just given her for her birthday. A chocolate Labrador she had named Hershey because of how much she loved Hershey's chocolate bars.

When we got home that night Emmett was scared to death. Right away I noticed that Nessie wasn't there. The puppy was there but there was no Nessie.

 _Flashback_

 _"Emmett where is Nessie?"_

 _Emmett didn't answer. He only got more nervous._

 _I felt Edward suddenly get tense by my side. His expression quickly went from calm to angry._

 _"You left her at the park?!" Edward screamed._

 _"What?" I asked._

 _"This idiot took our daughter to the park and left her there by herself because he didn't want to stay with her! When he went back to get her she wasn't there anymore!"_

 _"You did what?! You left my one year old daughter at the park by herself?!"_

 _"and now she's missing. Our baby girl is missing because this idiot couldn't-"_

 _I didn't hear the rest of what my husband said because in that moment I lost it. I almost killed Emmett that day. Edward almost killed him too. Even Rosalie went after her husband. She loved Nessie like a daughter and went she went missing Rosalie reacted the same way I did._

 _Jacob, when he found out what happened later that night, wolfed out instantly and tore Emmett to pieces. I didn't exactly try to stop Jacob either. I'd never seen Jacob that angry before but when it came to Nessie, his imprint, he would do anything for her. To know she was possibly in danger because of Emmett brought out something in Jacob that I'd never seen before._

 _After that Emmett went missing for a week while we searched for Nessie. When he finally did return we tried to kill him again. We tried to kill Emmett many times. If it weren't for Carlisle and Esme being there to keep the peace we probably would've succeeded. Keeping Emmett safe from us basically became a full time job for them._

 _End Flashback_

For the past 12 years Emmett has been full of guilt. He never forgave himself for what he did. His guilt almost drove Jasper insane. At least I knew he felt terrible for the part he played in my daughter's disappearance.

Even when she stopped trying to kill Emmett she still punished him. Let's just say they didn't have sex for ten years.

We never stopped searching for her. We knew she was alive because of Jacob. The imprint connection was alive and well. If she died he would know in his heart instantly. So for years we searched to no avail.

That is until a few days ago. When Kate sent me an email with a link to a certain YouTube video that's gone viral.

The shock we all felt when we saw the video was indescribable. There she was, on the screen, all grown up now trying to find her family. Trying to find us.

She looked so much like me and Edward that there was no doubt in my mind that she was our daughter. Even if she hadn't described the vague memories she had of us I would've easily believed she was our Nessie.

Since she was in Florida it wasn't exactly an easy place to go visit with all the sunshine. So Jacob volunteered to go first and make sure that it was her. Though there really was no doubt in my mind that it was her. He'd know for sure as soon as he saw her if she was his imprint or not.

He arrived yesterday and we were supposed to get a phone call from him last night with the verdict. Only he hadn't called and I was getting more and more annoyed with each passing minute.

I growled in annoyance. Hershey looked up at me but he had long gotten used to our more animal like tendencies. The dog was 12 years old now and riddled with arthritis. Edward had wanted to get rid of the dog but I would not allow that. This was our daughter's dog. I was not going to get rid of anything that belonged to her. Besides that dog had a way of providing comfort in a way no other person had. Even Edward eventually grew to love Hershey.

"That's it I'm calling him," I said to no one in particular.

I picked up the phone and dialed Jacob's number.

"Jacob? Why didn't you call? You were supposed to call last night? Is it really her? Is it really my da-"

"It's not Jacob," I was shocked to hear a woman's voice on the other line.

"What who are you?" The very idea of Jacob hanging out with another girl was enough to get me angry when he was supposed to be looking for Nessie.

"My name's Renesmee. Jacob and I were out on a date last night and somehow we switched phones,"

I went dead silent. Everyone stopped what they were doing wherever they were in the house. Carlisle was about to leave for work and froze just as he was about to walk out the door. Esme had been sweeping and now stood frozen with the broom in her hand. Edward had been playing the piano and now sat frozen in time. Literally everyone was frozen in shock.

My hand started shaking. I didn't know what to do or think or even how to react. My daughter, after so many years, I was hearing my daughter's voice talking to me.

"Hello?" she spoke. "Oh my God you're his girlfriend aren't you?! I'm sorry I didn't know I swear-"

"No. No I'm not his girlfriend. It's okay. We're just really good friends,"

"Oh," she sounded relieved. "Yeah it's a long story but somehow we switched phones last night. If you really need to talk to him I could give you my number,"

"Yes, that would be great," I still couldn't believe that I was talking to my daughter. I didn't even care what we were talking about. I just wanted to keep hearing her voice.

"Hey Renesmee any chance you're going to see Jacob again today?"

"Yeah I'm going to see if we could meet up again today so we could switch our phones back,"

Good. I thought to myself. I would call Jacob and have him stall her there so when we got there tonight we could see her. Because as soon as I hung up this phone I would be buying plane tickets.

I heard someone calling for her in the background.

"Look I have to go now. My mom is calling me. Nice talking to you though,"

Her words pierced right through my chest. Hearing her call someone else mom was like a stab wound. I wanted to shout to her that I was her mother and I always wanted her but I had to stop myself. No matter how painful it was.

"It's really her," I said as soon as the line went dead.

"So that settles it then," Carlisle said. "We're heading out there today,"

"We're going to see our granddaughter again?" Esme sounded as emotional as I felt.

"We're going to see my daughter again," I felt like I was about to cry. A second later Edward's arms were wrapped around my body.

"We're going to get our daughter back," he said. "Oh and I'm going to kill Jacob as soon as I see him,"

"Edward Cu-"

"Leave that mutt alone for twenty four hours and he manages go on a date with my daughter," he growled.

I sighed. Some things will never change.

 **Please Review**


	7. Familiarity

**Chapter 7: Familiarity**

 **Nessie's POV**

As I sat in the library later on that day I couldn't help but think about Jacob. I still had yet to call him and arrange a meeting to switch back our phones. Mostly because I was nervous.

I looked over at Marie and Eric going through the kids section of the library. Renee had called me earlier but since I didn't have my phone she walked over to the house and asked if I could watch her kids for the day. Apparently an emergency came up and she and Phil needed to leave for the day but couldn't bring the kids. She said she would be back tonight to pick them up. She hated "asking me to do this on such short notice but that she'd make it up to me somehow," I told her it was no big deal.

I decided the library was the best place to take them for a few hours that way I could get some research done for all the projects and essays that I had coming up. I'd found a few decent books on the civil war for my History essay but was struggling to find good material for my Biology project.

I was going through some books when suddenly Jacob's cellphone went off causing me to jump in fright. The people surrounding me looked at me in annoyance for my lack of "library etiquette,"

I got away as fast as I could to answer it. Though when I really thought about it I didn't know why. I mean it was Jacob's phone and I didn't know anyone on his contact list. When I looked at the number calling though I realized it was mine.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Nessie. Sorry about the accidental phone switch. Want to go out somewhere so we can switch back?"

"I wish I could Jacob but I'm kind of stuck babysitting my neighbor's kids for the day,"

"That's okay. We could just hang out or something?"

I shook my head. Jacob certainly was a persistent guy I could see.

"I-"

"Look where are you right now?"

"The library,"

"Okay I'll meet you there in half an hour,"

"Sure, Yeah, Okay," What was it with me and using one sentence words?!

"Okay see you then," Jacob sounded happy.

I couldn't shake the familiarity I felt with him though. Did I know him before? But he didn't mention anything about the video. So maybe it wasn't the same Jacob.

Speaking of the video it had reached eleven and a half million views as of this morning. Eleven and a half million. Eric and Marie mentioned it this morning when they came over. Some of the workers here at the library mentioned it as well when they saw me.

My parents though, as far as I knew, were still clueless to the video's existence. I wasn't sure how much longer it would remain a mystery either.

"There you are Nessie!"

I jumped and felt my heart pop out of my chest.

"Jesus Christ Jacob are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"Will you two shut up over there this is a library after all!" someone else shouted.

"Let's go Jacob," I said urgent to escape the uncomfortable situation.

"Sorry about that Nessie I didn't mean to startle you,"

"That's putting it mildly," I stated. "You almost gave me a freaking heart attack,"

"Anyway here's your phone," he pressed my iPhone into the palm of my hand and I gave him his Samsung back.

"So Nessie why don't we go grab some lunch or something,"

"I can't. I told you I'm-"

"Babysitting I know. They can come to. I just want to hang out with you. That's all,"

Jacob's complete and utter honesty both shocked and silenced me.

"Are you okay?"

I wanted to slap myself for acting so stupid around him.

"Yeah I'm just not used to being so straightforward,"

"Alright let me just go find those kids so we can checkout our books and get out of here,"

Eric had no problem leaving but his sister on the other hand was a completely different story. She was a major bookworm and was nowhere near done exploring the library. I almost had to drag that girl away from the books.

"Marie Dwyer if you don't come with me this instant I'm going to tell your parents and they will not be happy at all,"

She reluctantly left with me after that. I hated using threats but they usually worked.

"Who is that?" She asked when we saw Jacob.

"That's Jacob. He's a friend of mine. Jacob this is Marie and Eric. They're my neighbors,"

"Nice to meet you kids," Jacob said in a warm voice and shook their hands,

"So where are we going to eat I'm starving," Jacob asked.

"Oh McDonald's!" Eric said a little too excitedly.

"Not McDonald's again," argued Marie. "We just had that yesterday. What about pizza?"

"This can go on for awhile Jacob," I whispered to him. "They love arguing about food,"

Jacob laughed.

In the end we chose Panda Express.

"You know Nessie it would be such a shame to let the day end so early," Jacob said after sealing a mouthful of noodles. "Why don't we all go see a movie afterwards,"

"Yes!" The kids shouted at the same time in excitement. "Let's go see a movie please Nessie!"

"How can I say no when all three of you are ganged up against me?"

I laughed when Jacob high-fived they both afterwards. "Well there is a theater across the street. I don't even know what times the movies are playing at though,"

"Well luckily," Jake said as he pulled out his phone. "Smartphones exist,"

I rolled my eyes at his remarks. Then I laughed. Looking at Jacob as he looked at his phone I felt it again. That sense of familiarity. It was there in my subconscious brain somewhere. Floating just beneath the surface. Just out of reach barely.

Maybe I should just flat out ask him. But what if I'm wrong and I just end up looking stupid? God these questions are just going to drive me crazy. No matter what though I liked Jacob. We'd only known each other for a day but I felt happy with him around.

So we went to go see the next showing of Hotel Transylvania 3 since it was the only kid friendly movie that we could find.

After that Jacob still wanted hang out with us so decided to go to the park. We went home to pick up Lucky and a few other things. Lucky took an instant liking to Jacob. Which I found a little odd because he was normally only did that with other dogs. People he usually took a little longer to warm up to.

We went to the park and just played for a few hours. Mostly I just sat with Jacob while the kids played with Lucky.

"God it's so hot here," Jacob complained.

"Well this is Florida. One of the hottest and most humid states in the United States,"

"So you've lived here all your life?"

"What I can remember of my life anyway,"

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

"I was adopted when I was about five years old in Washington state. I don't remember my life prior to that,"

"At all?"

"Nope," I said. "I woke up in a hospital with amnesia. Doctor said I might regain my memories some day but as more time passes I'm starting to doubt it,"

So maybe Jacob hadn't seen the video then. If not he wouldn't have been so surprised when I said I was adopted.

"Hey Nessie why don't we go to my place for dinner?"

"You have a place already?"

"Well not exactly. My friend that called you earlier, Bella, well her family owns some property out here. Property that I've been allowed to use with their permission. So why don't you come over? Just for a little while?"

"Okay,"

"Really?"

"Yeah I mean it,"

I didn't know why I was agreeing to go to his place when I barely knew him but something deep down told me that Jacob was safe. That he wouldn't hurt me. Maybe it's stupid to think that. After all I've been assaulted by Michael King twice now and he practically insinuated that if we'd been somewhere more private last night that he would've raped me. Yet with Jacob I was going to willingly go somewhere private with him and kids?

I shuddered just thinking about Michael King. All of his remarks about how women are "for men's pleasure only," and how "they belong in the kitchen only," and just the general way he treated women. Like with all the catcalling and stuff. Or the way he's grabbed me twice in inappropriate places. I wouldn't doubt his capability of raping a woman.

Jacob was different. I felt certain about that. I could feel it in my bones that he was different.

I was left gobsmacked by the size of the house when we arrived. It was huge like a mansion and private. I would've never known it was there if Jacob hadn't shown me the way.

Jacob barbecued steak for all of us as we sat outside watching night beginning to fall. He even barbecued a piece of steak for Lucky. We just continued talking for I don't know how long until suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Sorry I forgot they were coming over. My friend and her family that is,"

"Oh they won't mind us being here will they?"

"Trust me Nessie they won't,"

I got up and followed Jacob in. I stood there in shock when several extremely beautiful people walked in. All with gold eyes and pale skin.

God eyes and pale skin...Just like what I mentioned in the video.

There was one girl in particular who looked at me like she was about to cry. The bronze haired boy next to her had a comforting arm around her. Though he too looked emotional.

There was something familiar about them both. Something extremely familiar. I could feel it. Bubbling beneath the surface.

Then just like that it hit me. Crashed down upon me like a ton of bricks.

"Mom? Dad?" My voice was shaky.

 **Please Review**


	8. Memories

**Chapter 8: Memories**

 **Nessie's POV**

I stood there shaking from the shock of the sudden memory. Before I could even react I was suddenly in the ice cold arms of my mother. That's when my tears started flowing. No words needed to be spoken. My memories were very vague still but they were slowly returning. This was my mother. The man that had suddenly joined in our hug was my father.

"Mom? Dad?"

"My baby," mom cried. "My sweet innocent baby girl," she sniffled.

"You're really here," dad sounded just as drought with emotions as my mother sounded. Oddly though neither one of them were crying.

When I really looked at my parents though I realized something. They still looked like teenagers. They could've easily passed for my siblings rather than my parents. But why?

My head started to hurt. I knew there was an explanation somewhere hidden deep in my subconscious. Another memory that hadn't yet floated to the surface of my mind. The doctors had said that as time passed my memories were less and less like to return. I had begun to think that maybe they would never return. Yet it happened. Just by simply seeing my biological parents I remembered who they were. Maybe, just maybe that mean that all of my memories would eventually return.

My dad looked at me curiously as I pondered on my thoughts. I looked around at the rest of my family. Took in each and every one of their faces. Slowly recognition began to dawn on me. I remembered each and every one of them vaguely.

"Nessie?" My head snapped up when I heard my name. This was from the guy that was clearly the eldest of the group. Though he only appeared to be in his mid to late twenties. "Do you remember us?"

"Very vaguely. Nothing concrete. You're all my family aren't you?"

The man just smiled and came over to hug me tight. "We are. I'm your grandfather,"

"Grandfather? But you don't look old enough to be my grandfather?" It came out more like a question than a statement.

"She doesn't remember that yet Carlisle," my father quickly informed him. Though what exactly 'that' was is beyond my understanding.

"She's starting to remember and that's what's important,"

I felt quite a bit overwhelmed as I met the rest of my family. The names all rang with familiarity. Grandma Esme, Grandpa Carlisle, aunt Rosalie, aunt Alice, uncle Jasper, and uncle Emmett...uncle Em. Like from the dream. Did that mean that the dream of being kidnapped was more than just a dream? Was it another memory perhaps?

"Oh and we almost forgot someone," my mom said as she rushed out of there. She returned a minute later with a large chocolate Labrador retriever. "You probably don't remember him since you haven't seen him he was a puppy but this is your dog. You named Hershey

Again. Just like in the dream. In the dream I always had a chocolate Labrador puppy named Hershey. This dog was old now. Evidenced by the white fur on his face but if the timing of 12 years was correct this could easily be the dog from my dream.

The dog sniffed me a few times and licked my hand. His tail wagged happily. I smiled. I wondered if he remembered me even though I'd forgotten him.

"So you're really my family then?" I asked in again not quite able to shake the shock that I still felt surging through my body.

"We are honey. We really are," mom cried as she hugged me again.

"I'm sorry that I forgot you all. I'm sorry that I still don't remember everything,"

"Nessie nobody is faulting you for not remembering everything. You're barely starting to remember," the woman who I still couldn't believe was my grandmother spoke.

"Your grandmother is right," grandpa stated. "You're starting to remember and that's a great thing. We will help you regain the rest of your memories,"

"I-Jacob did you know about this?" I turned toward Jacob who looked like he didn't know what to say.

"Yes I did. I knew but I wasn't supposed to say anything just yet,"

So that explained why Jacob seemed so familiar to me. He was the Jacob from the video. The video worked. The video actually worked. It brought my family back to me. Now I could finally know the truth.

"Why did you give me up?"

"We never gave you up Nessie. You were stolen from us," I saw my mom's fist clench in anger. "We don't know who took you or why but that's what happened,"

So I was stolen. But why? How did I end up in that hospital? How did I end up in the system? How did I get adopted? None of this was making any sense whatsoever.

My head was hurting so badly I felt like it was going to split open. It was like all the memories buried deep in my head were begging for a release.

"I need to go sit down," I said as I walked back. Marie, Eric, and Lucky are right where I left them. In the living room watching TV. They only looked up when the rest of our company had walked in.

Lucky excitedly got up and greeted my other dog. The chocolate lab didn't seem very amused by the much younger dog's antics.

"I know it's a lot to take in," dad said as he sat down beside me.

"That's putting it mildly," I said. "But I wanted the truth and now I got it. I never dreamed that video would actually work,"

Mom smiled as she sat on the other side. "It did honey and right now that's all that matters. Thank you for posting it baby. We've never once stopped looking for you but we've never had any luck until you made it easy for us,"

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Nothing," grandpa answered. "For now anyway. I'm going to get a job here. We will live here for awhile, For now we will just help you regain your memories. See if you remember who took you and why. Then we will come up with a plan,"

"I guess that's a good plan,"

"Once I do have an office Nessie I would like to give you a physical if you don't mind,"

"Huh? Sorry I don't follow,"

"Oh that's right. I'm a doctor,"

"Okay but I've already had all my physicals,"

Grandpa sighed.

"But hey if you're looking for work Jacksonville General Hospital is hiring. I know because my adoptive parents are physicians there and it just so happens they need someone who can work the night shift. No day shifts available unfortunately,"

"Actually night shift is perfect," grandpa said eagerly. Wow I've never seen someone so eager to work nights.

I was happy though. Inexplicably happy with the night. Happy that I was so close to finding out the truth.

Time had passed so quickly that I was shocked when I looked at the clock and saw how late it was. Everyone looked sad when I announced that I had to get back home. I knew my parents wouldn't be home for awhile still but I should get the kids back to their parents.

"I will go with you," Bella said once Jacob offered me a ride back. "I want to stay with you as long as possible,"

I smiled for the millionth time that night. I may not have remembered my parents all that well but being around them still made me happy.

When we got back I could tell that Renee and Phil still hadn't returned so I would have the kids a little while longer. Jacob and mom stayed because they refused to leave just yet. Mom was eager to get to know more about me and my past.

I looked through the mail really quickly and was surprised to see that I had gotten another envelope from Italy. I ripped it to shreds certain that it was not really meant for me since I didn't know in anyone in Italy. If I had family out there I was sure the Cullens would've told me.

The doorbell rang and I rushed downstairs to answer it. It was Renee. There to pick up her kids.

"Hi Nessie sorry for leaving my kids with you so long but it was truly an emergency but-" she stopped mid sentence and stared at something behind me in shock.

"B-Bella?"

 **Please Review**


	9. Reunited

**Chapter 9: Reunited**

 **Nessie's POV**

"Bella?" Renee repeated. I couldn't quite believe what I was hearing. They knew each other. Mom was too shocked to say anything or move for that matter. So it was Renee that made that first move and went over to my mom and hugged her.

"Bella is it really you?"

"Mom,"

What the hell?!

"Oh baby it is you! Where have you been all these years? Why haven't I heard from you? Why do you look like you haven't aged a single day?"

I was in too much shock myself to understand what was going on. The only thing that I could deduce from this whole interaction was that Renee, my neighbor for the last 12 years, was actually my grandmother? That would mean that the kids I've been babysitting for years were my aunt and uncle technically? This was just way too weird.

"Bella where have you been? Why haven't I heard from you since you got married?"

"Mom I-" mom stopped and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you. Look I've got to go okay?"

"Bella-"

Before Renee could even finish her sentence my mother was already out the door well on her way out of here.

"Did I miss something?"

"That's my daughter,"

"What?"

"Before I met Phil I had and these two over here I had another daughter. Isabella. Or Bella for short. She got married 12 years ago and I haven't seen or heard from her since. I called her and emailed her many times over the years but I never heard from back her. It's her. She looks like she hasn't aged a day in the last decade but it's definitely her. My daughter has come home at last,"

Renee was crying by the end of her explanation. It was emotional. Even I felt like I was going to start crying at any moment. In all of one day I've gained a mother and a grandmother. I gained a family. That was all that I could think about long after Renee left with the kids. It was still weird to think of those kids as my aunt and uncle when I was older than they were.

There was one other thing that stuck to my mind as well. Renee had said that my mom got married 12 years ago. I'm 17 years old so how was that possible? Unless my mother got pregnant with me a few years before that. I was five though when I was stolen. That would put my parents at about 12 or 13 when I was born. Which meant they would've been almost a year younger when I was conceived. None of this was making any sense at all.

Answers. That's all that I need. Just answers. I had hoped that by finding my family I would get the answers that I have wanted all my life. Instead their presence just brought on a slew of other questions.

I sighed. It was too late and I was too tired to try and figure everything out. The day had exhausted me mentally and physically. That and I had school the next day.

"Come on Lucky let's go,"

Sleep didn't come easily to me that night. I tossed and turned with all the questions that were bouncing around my head. I think I eventually fell asleep around 2am that morning. But when I woke up four hours later to get ready for school I felt like I hadn't slept much at all.

I was shocked when I walked out the front door that morning and found Jacob's car sitting right in front of my house.

"Jacob?"

"Sorry maybe I should've called before suddenly showing up like this. Just thought it would be nice to give you a ride to school. Besides it's my first day and I don't know quite how to get there,"

"You're going to the same high school as me?"

"Jacksonville High School, right?"

"Yeah that's right," I nodded.

"What grade are you in?" he asked me.

"I'm a Junior. How about you?"

"Sweet. So am I. Hopefully we will have the same classes together,"

The idea of being in the same classes as Jacob made me smile. I was not going to lie.

"What about the others? Are they coming as well,"

"No. They haven't got that sorted out just yet. So for now it's just me that will be going to school with you,"

"Oh. Going to a new school must suck,"

"Well at least I will know one face," he flashed his teeth at me and my heart instantly melted like butter. The parking lot was already full by the time we arrived at school. I sent Jake off in the direction of the office while I went to my locker and got my stuff for first period.

"Okay you have to tell me who that guys is?!"

"Gah!" I screamed and dropped my books when Chelsea suddenly appeared behind me and started shouting excitedly. "Jesus Christ give me a heart attack why don't you!"

"Joyce already told me how you two met," she said completely ignoring me. "and Michael and I saw you at the restaurant the other day. You've got to give me some details!"

"Will you keep your voice down! There's not exactly much to say,"

"Not much to say?" she looked at me in disbelief. "You just pulled up here in a car with a hot guy I don't know and there is not much to say?"

"If Joyce already told you how we met what else matters?"

"Um, a lot!" she said. "Like for one do you actually like him? Who is he? What's his name?"

"Jacob and yeah he's nice. He's new. Just moved here from Washington,"

Then I saw Joyce running up to us with a big smile on her face. "Come on give us all the juicy details will ya?"

I rolled my eyes. "There is no juicy details whatsoever," I slammed my locker shut. "It's not like anything actually happened between us. We went on one date together on Saturday and then spent all of Sunday together-"

I realized immediately that admitting that was a mistake. Of course both of them demanded to know everything we did and asked an endless amount of questions that did not stop until after class had already started. I didn't see Jacob in any of my morning classes much to my dismay. As a matter of fact I didn't see him until lunch.

I was sitting at a table with Chelsea and Joyce when I watched Jacob and his class walk in. I invited him to come and sit with us so that he wouldn't have to eat by himself. My friends almost started hyperventilating when he walked over to us.

I felt a pair of eyes glaring at us and when I looked I instantly regretted it. Sophie and her friends were watching us. Sophie looked at Jacob and then looked at me in anger. Of course she would be attracted to a guy that I happened to like. Of course it just had to happen that way didn't it.

I watched her get up and begin to walk toward us. I looked away hoping that she wouldn't come and say anything. Though I knew it was a hopeless thought. The way she put her hand on Jacob's shoulder irritated the hell out of me.

"You know Jacob since you're new here you should know that is the loser's table. If you do not want to be associated with losers I can help you make friends with the right people,"

Jacob looked angry. "I told you earlier that I am not interested. I can make friends with whoever I want and from where I am standing these girls are much better friends than you are,"

"Oh come on Jakey. You don't want to hang out with these girls. Come on won't you go on a date with me?"

"No,"

"Excuse me?" Sophie looked horrified and I was shocked. "No one says no to me,"

"Well I just did," Jacob retorted. "and get your hand off of me right now,"

"Really Jakey I can show you a good time? I'm sure these girls can't do what I can,"

Oh my god. Was she actually begging?

"I said no and I meant it," Jacob was trying his hardest to stay calm now but he wasn't succeeding. His body was starting to tremble.

"You will regret it," Sophie said angrily before storming off.

"Wow. No one says no to the queen bee over there," Joyce was in shock.

"Well its about time that she learns the meaning of the word then," was Jacob's answer.

The rest of the school day went by without incident. That's how it was over the next few days. We would go to school in the morning and then we would go over and visit my family for a little while afterwards. My parents never even thought to question what we were doing. I told them we went to the library to study which was far from the truth. I loved spending time with my family and getting to know them better.

My mother asked if I could spend the night at the Cullen house and Saturday with them as well. I didn't hesitate to say yes. My aunt Alice had already planned a whole shopping spree for Saturday. One that I could not escape from no matter what. I was spending time with my family though and that was all that mattered. I still didn't have answers as to why my parents looked like they were still teenagers. Or why my grandparents looked so young. Or why my mother hadn't seen my grandmother in 12 years. If she would've come to visit my grandmother she would've found me a long time ago. That was a thought that entered my head often.

As soon as I got home from school on Friday I started packing my things. I left the house around 7pm that night with Lucky in tow. Yes, I was allowed to bring my dog. I didn't even have to ask they just invited him along with me. Half way through the trip my car started to make a funny noise and then it started shaking. So I pulled off to the side of the roadway in a nearby alley that didn't get much traffic.

I tried to turn the ignition off and then on but that didn't work. I tried it again and again several times and still got the same results.

"Shit,"

I didn't know a thing about cars so I had no idea where to even start when it came to fixing them. I looked at the time and it was nearing 8pm.

I pulled out my phone and called my mother's phone number.

"Nessie where are you? I was getting worried?"

"I might be awhile longer actually. My car just broke down and I have no idea what's wrong,"

"Where are you? Rosalie says she can come and take a look. She's really good with cars,"

So I gave her the name of the street and the nearest address that I could think of. After reassuring me that my aunt Rosalie was on her way to help I felt calmer. I got out of the car for some fresh air. Being in the alley really creeped me out so hopefully my aunt would get here fast and help me out.

Just then a chillingly familiar voice called out. "Hey do you need help there Nessie?"

My heart sped up when I saw Michael King pull up right next to me.

"No. No I'm fine," I hoped he would just leave quickly. After being assaulted by him twice already a dark alley is not exactly where I wanted to be alone with him.

He didn't listen to me. Instead he parked his car right in front of mine and got out. Slowly he walked toward me.

"Seriously I'm fine. I've already called for help," I could hear the fear in my own voice. I briefly thought about making a run for it but wasn't sure that was the right thing to do.

"Oh come on Ness. You know it's my help that you want,"

Oh god out of all the places he could be...out of all the places he could find me it had to be here! He walked closer and closer to me and that's when I decided that I should make a run for it. However the moment I turned around he grabbed me and put a cloth over my mouth and nose. I immediately tried to fight back but I could feel my arms, legs, my entire body getting weaker by the second.

He just laughed at me. I didn't know how someone could be so twisted, sick, and cruel.

"Finally you know I've been wanting to have you for a long time already? You're so beautiful but it really is hard to tell with all those clothes on. So why don't we take off a few layers?"

I tried to scream but he shoved that cloth into my mouth even harder. I started getting dizzy and I felt the strength draining from my body. I knew that I wouldn't be able to fight him. To stop him from doing what he wanted to do to me. The sickest part is that he was going to get away with it and he knew it. Lucky barked and scratched at the car door violently but since the door was closed my dog couldn't do anything to protect me either.

He violently ripped off my shirt and my bra leaving me exposed. Then he forced my shorts and underwear down. My head was spinning but I still was able to see him pull down his pants and underwear. I wanted to scream in horror when I saw him fully erect and ready to force his way inside of my body. He grabbed my breasts and stroked himself over and over again. His sick maniac laugh was something that would haunt me for a long time to come.

Just as he was about to rape me I saw headlights approaching. King got up and ran away as fast as he could before the driver could see him. The last thing I saw was my aunt Rosalie running over to me with a horrified look on her face.

 **Please Review**


	10. Saved

**Chapter 10: Saved**

 **Nessie's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly. I couldn't discern much from the blurriness that was my eyesight. I blinked a few times to clear out my vision. I began to freak out a little when I didn't recognize my room. Then I realized I was not at my house. I was at the Cullen's house. It was morning

Memories of what happened the night before flooded my mind. The assault. My aunt's face as she discovered me there on the floor. All the horrifying memories came back at full force.

I hadn't been raped but he certainly attempted to rape me. He would've if my aunt hadn't gotten there when she did. That was the last thing I remembered before I passed out.

She must've have brought me here. Oh God I can only imagine what I looked like when I arrived.

The sound of the door opening made me jump. The I realized it was just Bella. My mother.

"Oh thank God Nessie you're finally awake!" she shouted as she hugged me fiercely. "You has me scared to death!"

"I'm sorry,"

"Sorry? You're sorry? Some scumbag drugs you, assaults you, and nearly raped you-" she growled in an animal-like way. "and you're apologizing? Unbelievable,"

"I-" I didn't know what to say to that.

"Are you feeling okay? Carlisle said the drug should pass through your system without any ill effects but I'm still worried. Are you feeling ill? Do you need medicine? I can get Carlisle-"

"I'm fine,"

"Tell me the truth young lady,"

"I am," It was true enough for what she was asking. Physically I was fine. Mentally was a different story.

"Who did this to you?"

"It doesn't matter,"

"Yes it does matter! This man assaulted you! He tried to rape you! He needs to pay!"

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"Nessie you're going to have to talk about it. He hurt you. He needs to be...dealt with as soon as possible,"

"It doesn't matter. He'll just get away with it again,"

"You mean this has happened before?!" mom roared and I flinched in response to her sudden anger.

"Not exactly. Not like that. The past times he touched me inappropriately. This was the first time he tried to rape me. I've reported him before and nothing happens. So it doesn't matter,"

"Oh Nessie. How wrong you are,"

"What happened? The last thing I remembered was seeing aunt Rosalie and that was it,"

"She rushes you home to Carlisle as fast as she could. Your grandfather immediately figured out what happened and started giving you medication to flush out the toxins you'd been drugged with," mom seethed in anger. "He examined you and determined that you had not been raped but you had been assaulted. Ever since then we've been keeping an eye on you,"

"I am sorry to have caused so much worry,"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen that is not your fault. Do not blame yourself for that,"

"Carlie?"

"That's your middle name,"

"Oh,"

"Anyway everyone else is eager to see how you're doing. If you're feeling up to it anyway?"

"Yeah. Actually I'd like to get up and walk around,"

It wasn't until I got up that I realized how much pain I was in. After last night's ordeal it felt like every inch of my body was sore. I winced in pain hoping my mother wouldn't catch it but she did.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just a little sore is all,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive,"

Everyone's eyes were on me as I came out. After that it was non stop questions.

"How are you feeling?"

"Are you okay?"

"Are you in pain?"

"Do you need medicine?"

I tried to answer all the questions as honestly as I could.

"Renesmee who did this?" dad asked. I groaned. I just got through explaining to my mom that I didn't want to talk about it and now I had to do it with him to?

"Don't want to talk about it,"

"You're going to have to talk about it young lady. Whoever did this to you needs to pay!"

I closed my lips and shook my head. Determined not to say anything.

"Renesmee we need to know who did this. He hurt you. He almost raped you! He would've raped you if your aunt hadn't gotten there in time! He-"

"Edward," mom said warningly.

"Bella someone hurt our daughter. We need to know-"

"I understand that Edward but if she doesn't want to talk just yet then we shouldn't force her,"

Dad closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I shot a thankful glance at my mother but the look on her face clearly told me that she wasn't happy at all with my decision not to reveal the identity of my rapist.

What good what it do anyway? He was a rich spoiled kid that would get away with it. He got away with everything. Having the last name 'King' basically entitled him to get away with everything.

Dad shot me a weird glance but I brushed it off. I walked over to my aunt Rosalie and hugged her which seemed to catch her off guard. But she returned the hug with just as much fierceness.

"Thank you,"

"For what?" she looked at me in confusion.

"For taking care of me. For bringing me here,"

"Why wouldn't I take care of you? Your my niece of course I'm going to take care of you. Seeing you the way you looked last night scared me,"

"I really wish you would tell us who did it though. He needs to be stopped,"

"I just want to forget it even happened," Even I knew that wasn't going to happen. What had happened last night was horrific enough that I knew I'd never forget it as long as I lived.

"That's not possible Nessie. You'll never forget it. Trust me," aunt Rosalie said it with such certainty that it caught me off guard.

"What if he tried to rape someone else? What If he succeeded. If you just tell us who did it we could stop it,"

I closed my eyes wishing that it would just all stop that it would go away. Wishing that last night had never happened. But part of what she said stuck to me. What if he did attack another girl the way he attacked me? I was here. I had been saved. But what if the next girl wasn't so lucky?

They didn't push me talk anymore after that. Though I knew they wanted me to. What if I did tell and the police still didn't do anything about it? I wouldn't be saving anyone. Then word would get out and everyone would know what happened. I didn't want that to happen.

"Where's Jacob?" It had suddenly dawned on me that he wasn't here and I hadn't seen him all morning.

"Jacob was angry. Whenever he's angry it's best for him to get out,"

I didn't even have to ask what he was angry about. I just knew that had to with what happened last night.

I let the subject drop. Carlisle came to check on me after that. Physically I was doing as well as expected. Like the others he insisted on me telling who the perpetrator was but I still didn't say anything. Even Esme tried to convince me.

When Jacob finally came back around 10am he tried to convince me as well. Just the thought of a guy trying to rape me was enough to make him shake in anger.

If there was thing that I realized though is how much my family always loved me. They would've done anything for me. Which begged the question. Why was I taken from them? Also, how did I end up with adoptive parents? None of it made any sense.

I went and laid back down in bed. I turned on my phone for the first time that morning. I had several text messages from my friends and my parents. My family had told me that they hadn't told anyone of what happened to me so I didn't understand the urgency.

I started flipping through all the pictures on my phone when one caught my attention in particular. It was of me, Chelsea, Joyce, and Michael. It had been taken at Joyce's house at her insistence.

The sight of her brother revolted me to the core. According to Joyce he looked just like their great grandfather Royce King II. Before Royce King II has mysteriously disappeared and turned up dead anyway.

I sighed and shook my head. I had to try something to get to pay for what he did to me and to hopefully prevent him from hurting another innocent girl.

I searched for my mother in particular and found her talking to aunt Rosalie.

"I'm ready to talk,"

"You're going to tell us who did it,"

"Actually I can show you. I'm friends with his sister and just so happens I have a picture of them both,"

It still baffled me how someone as nice as Joyce could be related to such a monster.

"His name is Michael King," I said as I pulled up the picture on my phone.

Mom growled in anger when she saw the picture. What is it with the growling?

Mom passed my phone to my aunt Rosalie. Aunt Rosalie took one look at the picture and suddenly her eyes turned pitch black in anger. My phone crumbled into a million little pieces in her hand. I was actually a little scared right now.

"Did you say his name was last name was King?" aunt Rosalie growled.

"Um yes,"

"That's impossible. That family name died out years ago,"

"No. It almost died out in the 1930s Rochester, New York with his great grandfather Royce King II. But he managed to have kids before he vanished and turned up dead. At least that's what Joyce, his sister, has told me,"

My mother's eyes had turned pitch black as well. Then when my father and Jacob heard the commotion they came in as well and demanded to know what happened. When I told them they all got angry. But no one seemed to top aunt Rosalie's anger.

"Where the hell is he right now? Do you know?" Jacob barely managed to keep his own anger in check long enough to ask.

"I think I do. According to Joyce there's a burger joint that he and his Football buddies go to every Saturday for lunch after practice,"

"Where is it?!" dad demanded to know angrily.

Once I gave them the address they were gone. I assumed they were going to the police station with that information. Though I thought it was strange they didn't want me to go along with them.

I sighed. The police weren't going to do anything. I knew that for sure. He would get away with what he'd done and that knowledge alone was disheartening.

 **Please Review**


	11. Family

**Chapter 11: Family**

 **Nessie's POV**

I kept thinking about my mom, dad, Rosalie, and Jacob leaving the house in anger when I told them who had raped me and where he most likely was at the moment. I felt worried for some reason. I looked out at the gray cloudy overcast sky outside as if answers were about to start falling from the sky. I could only imagine my family down at the police station telling the police officers what had happened to me last night and where they could arrest King. I was expecting to get a phone call from the station asking me to go down there and tell them in my own words what happened. Yet, such a call never came.

I didn't realize how still I'd become until I felt an ice cold hand clasp my shoulder. I jumped a little at the unusual body temperature. It seemed like every member, apart from Jacob whose temperature was the polar opposite, suffered from the same ice cold condition. I relaxed the moment I realized that it was just my grandmother. The kindhearted smile on her face only served as a further reminder of what I had missed out on with my real family. Of course I had adoptive grandparents on both sides of the family but I never saw them that much since they lived in different states. When I did see them they certainly weren't as warm to me as they were with their biological grandchildren. My cousins. I never quite understood why they acted so different with me. Just because I was adopted didn't make me any less of a grandchild to them then my cousins were.

"Nessie are you okay?"

I could not help but smile at my grandmother's genuine concern. I could feel it in my bones that everything about this family was genuine. Genuine kindness, genuine care, and genuine love for one another. It had only taken them a week to prove that to me. I also felt guilty. Like if I was betraying my adoptive parents somehow. They were the ones that loved me and raised me all these years. How would they feel when they found out I had found a way to reach my biological family behind their backs? More importantly how could I ever chose one family over the other if it ever came down to that?

"Nessie?"

"Oh I'm okay grandma. You don't have to worry about me,"

"Renesmee when you tell me not to worry it only makes me worry even more,"

"Well then worry a lot about me I guess?"

We both laughed.

"I'm just thinking a lot I guess. That's all,"

"About what?"

I should've known that would be the follow up question.

"About everything that's been happening. Meeting my family was something I didn't think would ever happen and now that it has happened I don't know what to expect anymore," I took a deep breath. "I am really happy though. At least now I know that I wasn't abandoned,"

"Abandon you? You were and still are loved more than you could possibly imagine by every member of this family,"

"There is one thing that I don't understand though. Why do you all look so young? My parents look like teenagers still and you and Carlisle don't look older than 25 I'd say. How is that possible?"

She was silent for a minute before finally answering "you will know soon enough,"

The answer did not make any sense to me. Why keep it a secret? Why not just tell me the truth? Was this family just really into plastic surgery or something? Even though I had a strong feeling that plastic surgery wasn't the answer. Every time I thought about it. I mean really thought about it my head started to hurt again. Like the answer was floating just beneath the surface that is my conscious memory begging for me to dig it up. Not all of my memories were coming back easily. One look was all it took for me to recognize my family but that was it.

"I wish I could remember more about you all. About my life before I was kidnapped. It must've been a wonderful life with you for a grandmother and being apart of this family,"

My grandmother just hugged me. I was caught a little off guard but I returned the hug. "You will remember. We're confident that the rest of your memories will return. In the mean time we don't mind filling you in on what your life was like with us,"

"Really?"

"You were loved and we might've spoiled you. More than what your parents what have liked but we couldn't help ourselves with you,"

I laughed. "Spoiled?"

"Why do you think it was your grandfather and I that got you a dog for your birthday and not your parents?"

Well that was true.

"You were a quite a surprise for everyone that's why. A very happy, welcomed surprise," she smiled.

"I was? Why?"

"Well Nessie let's just say that no one ever thought your parents would be able to have a baby. So when you came along it was an overwhelmingly happy surprise for everyone,"

"Why? Did they have fertility issues or something? Sorry if that sounds too personal I'm just curious,"

"Don't worry Nessie and you're right,"

"Wow. I really do have a lot to learn about my family. I feel like there is so much that I don't know," Which was putting it mildly. I felt like there was a lot of things about my family that I did not know. Meeting them was just the tip of the iceberg.

"and you have all the time in the world to learn it in," she smiled.

"Do I have other family that I don't know about?" I asked.

"Actually," she said. "Yes. We have extended family in Alaska. Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, and Garrett. They're really nice you'll love them when you meet them. They were the ones that actually sent us the video that you posted on YouTube. We owe them a lot because of that now,"

"Wow," that was a lot to take in at once. I had a lot of family members out there. I wondered how many more relatives I had out there? Maybe I had more in Italy. That would explain the letters. Sort of. Actually that would not explain how they knew my address since I never stated my address in the video. I was not stupid enough to do that.

"Do I have family in Italy?" I suddenly blurted out.

"What?"

"Do I have family in Italy?" I repeated.

"No. Why would you ask that?"

"Well," I gulped feeling slightly nervous for some reason. "Well because twice recently I have gotten mail from Italy. I didn't open either piece of mail because I thought it was strange,'

"Did you say Italy?" grandpa Carlisle scared the crap out of me when he came out and asked that question in a very serious tone of voice.

"Um, yes?"

My grandparents looked at each other worriedly and now my anxiety levels were beginning to spike.

"Is everything okay?"

"Nessie I think you need to go home now,"

"What?"

"We have some important things to discuss and we rather you not hear,"

"Okay," I felt a little hurt.

"We will call to check up on you later but this is urgent,"

Now I was confused and hurt. Oh well I guess. I went and gathered my things. Five minutes later Lucky and I were leaving. I was surprised to find my car in the driveway. Someone must've fixed and brought it here even after everything that happened to me. As soon as I got home and walked in the house I sensed that something was amiss. For one both of my parents sat there as if they had been waiting for me to return home. I had texted them to let them know that I was on my way back but I hadn't gotten an answer so I didn't think that they had gotten it.

"Renesmee can you please explain this video we've just been sent?!" dad yelled angrily as he got up and walked toward me. For the first time in my life I was actually scared of him. I had never seen him so angry before.

"I-"

It happened in slow motion. Or at least it felt like slow motion to me. I saw his fist coming at me. Felt it as it smacked into the side of my face really hard. My head hit the coffee table as I fell. I felt my head sting from the cut I had just received.

What the hell just happened?!

 **Please Review**


	12. Unexpected

**Chapter 12: Unexpected**

 **Nessie's POV**

I had no words. None. The stinging pain on my face being the only clue that what happened did in fact just happen. My father had hit me. My own father had hit me. I would've never seen it coming. Never would have even suspected that my father was capable of doing something like that even in a fit of anger. My parents were not abusive people. My father was not an abusive man. My father never would have hit me. My father loved me. He was strict. But physically abusive? No that was beyond him.

I watched as the anger faded from his face to quickly be replaced by shock. "Nessie I'm-"

"Stay away from me!" I screamed as I got up and ran outside with Lucky right on my heels. I couldn't stay there a second longer. I didn't understand what could've made my father so angry that he'd completely lose his mind and react that way. That just wasn't him. Not by a long shot.

"Nessie come back!" I heard my father call out. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

I slammed on the gas pedal in my car. Speeding down the street to get as far away from my house as I possibly could. I pulled over at a nearby park knowing that it wasn't a good idea to drive while I was upset or injured and I just happened to be both at that moment. I needed time to calm down and figure out what I was going to do next.

I looked into the mirror to see how bad I looked. I gasped when I saw my face. The left side of my face was really badly bruised and the cut just made it look that much worse. I got off slowly and opened the trunk of my car. Looking for the first aid kit I always kept back there in case of emergencies. I wasn't sure if I needed stitches or not but I was not about to find out. I hated needles. Detested them with a passion. I swear every time I have to go get shots I feel like I am going to faint just by looking at the needle. So why get stitches when a band aid could easily take care of the problem.

I screamed in pain when I started to apply some antiseptic to the wound. The burn being more intense than what I would have imagined. The stinging didn't stop once I slapped on the bandage either. I sighed and shook my head when I looked in the mirror. Whenever I thought back to what happened it still didn't make any sense to me. I knew my parents would be upset when they found out about the video but to react this way? It was just beyond my comprehension.

I felt a pain in my head that had nothing to do with the injury that I had just received. It felt like there was something pounding inside of my head. Trying to find a way to break free from the confines that was my consciousness memory. Another memory that was so close to floating to the surface of my mind but just could not quite reach it just yet. For whatever reason.

I wanted to remember. I never wanted anything more in my life than to just remember what happened. To learn the truth once and for all. Was that really so much to ask?

The splitting headache pain began to blend with the physical pain from my injuries. Several times I felt like I was close to barfing. My parents tried calling several times but I declined them every time. Didn't matter if it was my mother or my father trying to call. I didn't want to speak to either one of them.

I closed my eyes as another way of nausea hit me. Once it passed I kept my eyes close.

 _I tried to scream when the man suddenly grabbed me. He put a cloth over my face and suddenly I was breathing in something foul smelling. Something that was taking away all of my strength! I was really scared because nothing could take away my strength! Then he stuck a needle in my body which scared me more because nothing could pierce my skin!_

 _"There there. Easy now little girl. This will go so much better if you don't make a scene,"_

 _He opened the trunk of his car and threw me in the back before anyone could notice. I tried to scream for help. I tried to fight but I could barely move. I had never been so scared in my life! I wanted my momma and daddy now! I hoped that they would somehow know what happened to me and come save me! They would come save me I knew they would!_

 _I tried to kick. I tried to scream. I tried to get out as I felt the car move. Soon though I got weaker and weaker. I started feeling really sleepy. I tried to stay awake so I could get out but it didn't work. I feel asleep feeling more terrified than I ever had before._

 _When I woke up I was in a strange new place. It was dark and it was cold. I looked around and saw a lot of other kids my age there. Some were younger and some were even babies. They all looked just as scared as I was. Some of them were crying for their mommas and daddies too._

 _One of the boys came up to me. Right away I knew he was different. His scent was different than all the other human children there._

 _"You're like me," he whispered._

 _I didn't say anything._

 _"You're like me," he said again. "I didn't know there was anyone else like me. Daddy said there probably wasn't,"_

 _"Who are you?" My voice shook with fear._

 _"My name is Liam. What's yours?"_

 _"It's Renesmee," I cried._

 _"You were taken from your daddy too?" he cried._

 _I shook my head. I wanted my family. I wanted my momma and daddy. I wanted my grandparents. I wanted my aunts and uncles. I wanted to go home._

 _"Daddy said I would be fine on my own while he went hunting. He said he would be back in a little while. Then a man saw me playing by myself and he took me,"_

 _"I want to go home to my momma and daddy," I cried._

 _"You have a mom?" Liam asked, sounding very sad._

 _"Yes don't you?"_

 _"She died when I was born. So it's just my daddy and me,"_

 _Suddenly the door burst open and we all jumped. Several men, including the one that took me, walked in. The leader though was a man with pale skin and red eyes,"_

 _He stopped when he came to Liam and I. The smile on his face scared me. "Special bunch you got here for me this week don't you boys?"_

 _"I don't know what you mean sir?"_

 _"Well you all know what I am, right?"_

 _They all nodded their heads yes_

 _"These two here, he pointed to Liam and I, they are hybrids of my kind and humans. They're extremely rare little creatures. Most people don't even know their kind exist,"_

 _"Are they still usable then?"_

 _"Oh yes they are. They'll just require something extra besides memory modification,"_

 _"Are you sure they will be ready for the auction in two days,"_

 _"Oh they definitely will be. I have several buyers willing to spend one hundred thousand dollars or more per child. They will be ready,"_

My eyes sprang wide open when my phone rang. I took several deep breaths to calm myself down. It was all a dream. Just a dream. A very intense dream.

I looked around outside and was surprised to see that it was getting dark outside. Wow. I must've been asleep for several hours. I looked at my phone and saw that I had several missed phone calls from my parents, the Cullens, and Joyce.

When Joyce called again I answered. "Nessie? Oh thank goodness you finally answered. I've been trying to call you for the last hour. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine what's going on?"

"I don't know. I needed to get away for awhile. My brother has gone crazy today! I mean seriously crazy!"

"What?"

"He came home earlier in a panic. Saying that our great grandfather's fiancée is really a vampire that killed our great grandfather. And now she's going to kill him the same way she killed our great grandfather. I told you he's seriously gone crazy. My parents don't know what to do with him,"

 **Please Review**


	13. Dreams

**Chapter 13: Dreams**

 **Nessie's POV**

After getting off the phone with Joyce I didn't sleep that well that night. Not just because I was attempting to sleep in my car. Though that was certainly a large part of the reason why. No the main reason why I didn't sleep well that night is because my head could not stop replaying the dream I had earlier in my mind. The more that I tried not to think about it the more I failed. It was just a dream but it was a dream that felt so real. Like a memory. I could not be sure that it was a memory or just a really lucid dream. You know the kind of dreams that just feel so real. Liam. Why did the name of that little boy in my dream trigger something in me? Why did the red-eyed pale skin man continue to frighten me so much after all these hours awake?

Besides the uncomfortable position in my car and the dream that kept running through my head there was also the physical pain. The wound on my head didn't lessen in pain a whole lot as the hours wore on. In fact, it felt like it was getting worse at times. I told myself it was nothing but no amount of mind tricks could work on the physical pain. All I could do was hope that by morning the pain will have gone away. Lucky also got pretty antsy being cooped up in the car for so many hours. I ended up letting him out on his own and he slept just outside the car.

At one point during the night it felt as if my face was getting hotter. Which was really odd because I get getting shivers. Really bad shivers. I took some pills and drank some water hoping that would help me feel better. I closed my eyes as if that would somehow block the pain that I was in. I think it must have worked because I fell into an uneasy sleep.

 _I was back in that room with all the other little girls and boys. I was scared. More terrified than I ever had been in my entire life. Even more scared than when the Volturi had come for me. I think that's because when the Volturi came for me I knew my family and Jakey would be able to protect me. Now I was not so sure. My family didn't even know where I was. How could they protect me if they didn't know where I was?_

 _I started crying again. Liam suddenly got up and walked over to me and gave me a hug._

 _"Daddy says hugs make everything better," he sounded like he was about to cry to. I liked him. Not just because he was like me but because he seemed like a nice, sweet little boy. He tried to comfort me when he was just as scared as I was._

 _"My mommy's hugs make me feel better to,"_

 _"Do you think they are going to save us? My daddy and your mommy and daddy?"_

 _"I don't know," I cried. "They don't know where we are at,"_

 _I could see tears forming in Liam's eyes. He started crying. I tried to comfort him.. I hugged him just like he hugged me. Nothing would make us feel better. Only having our families back would make us feel better._

 _"I miss my daddy," he hiccupped. "Do you think I will ever see him again?"_

 _I stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say because I was scared of the exact same thing. Not ever seeing my mommy or daddy, or any of my family again. I listened to all the other kids crying. Like Liam and I they had been stolen from their mommies and daddies, or grandmas and grandpas, or aunts and uncles. They had all been stolen from somebody just like me._

 _I scratched my throat when it started to burn. I needed blood but I didn't know where to get it. Liam needed blood to. I didn't want to hurt the other kids though and neither did Liam. It was hard to fight the burn but I did fight it. Neither of us was sure how long it had been since we drank blood._

 _Liam and I huddled together and fell asleep together that night. We didn't wake up until we heard a loud bang. We jumped when we saw the same red-eyed man from yesterday. We tried to get away from him but since he was so much faster than us he caught us._

 _"Uh uh. Can't get away from me young hybrids. Today your transformation begins,"_

 _We kicked and screamed but we couldn't get away. We were taken to this room that look like one of grandpa's hospital rooms. We were both strapped to beds. The straps were done so tightly that we could not escape even with our super strength. The man brought out a really big sharp looking needle. I screamed in fear. He smiled evilly._

 _"This is what'll make you both fully human," he said. My heart started beating faster. "By tomorrow you will both be fully human and than I will be able to sell you two,"_

 _"No!" Liam screamed._

 _"Oh yes little one," he smiled in a creepy way again. "Once you're both fully human in 24 hours I will be able to erase your memories,"_

 _I squirmed and tried to get free. I could break free. I screamed in intense pain when the needle pierced my skin. It was the most painful thing I have ever felt in my entire life._

 _"Why are you doing this?" I cried._

 _"Money kids. That is all that this is about. Money,"_

 _For the next day we writhed in pain there. I could feel my senses dulling. My eyesight, my hearing, my sense of smell. It was all getting worse. I could feel that I was losing my strength. I was losing everything. I was getting weaker and weaker by the moment. The man taunted that there was a cure. Or an antidote as he called it but we would never, in our lives, find out what it was._

 _By the next morning we were fully human. The pain was gone but I was different. I wasn't as strong as before. I couldn't see, smell, or hear as well as I could before. It was the scariest thing I've ever felt in my life. The fear only increased when we were taken to a place to be "auctioned off," with all the other kids. Whatever that meant._

 _Each and everyone of us was showed to a crowd of people. I watched in horror as other children were purchased by people in crowd. Several little girls were sold to the same man. Said he planned on using them for child pornography and later for sex trafficking. I didn't understand what either of those things were but I knew they were bad._

 _That same man tried to buy me as well when it was my turn. But another couple wanted to buy me for more money. I was sold for $450,000. Liam was sold right after me for $430,000. He was sold to another couple._

"Nessie!"

I jumped awake. I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest. My face felt even hotter than it had the night before so I knew that something was wrong. The dream frightened me more than anything. In my dream it was my adoptive mother and father that had purchased me at that auction as a little girl. It was just a dream. It was just a dream. That's what I kept telling myself anyway.

"Nessie!" Jacob pounded on my car door.

"What the-Jacob!" I shouted as I opened the door.

"Nessie what happened to your head?! Why are you sleeping in your car? What happened?!"

"Nothing,"

"Nessie your head-"

"It's nothing. I just tripped that's all," no matter how angry I was at my dad for hitting me I wasn't going to oust him like that.

"It looks-"

"It's fine,"

"Renesmee it is very red and swollen and there is pus and what looks like blisters on your wound. I'm no doctor but I think you need Carlisle to check you out like right now,"

 **Please Review**


	14. Blood

**Chapter 14: Blood**

 **Nessie's POV**

"and how exactly did you get this wound?" Carlisle asked me for the third time already as he inspected my cut.

"I fell," I answered for the third time. My lie seemed flawless enough yet my grandfather kept asking me as if he could somehow sense that I was not telling the truth.

"Jacob said that he found you asleep in your car this morning. Why do I get the feeling that there is something that you are not telling me?"

"I am telling the truth. I'm a very clumsy person. I'm surprised I have gone this long without sustaining even more injuries," It was not exactly a lie. I am a very clumsy person. It's nothing short of a miracle that I have gone so long without hurting myself. Especially since I am a baseball player.

"Okay than answer this question for me. Why didn't you go get medical help right after you _fell_?" he asked with heavy emphasis on the word 'fell'.

"Because I hate needles. Seeing needles makes me anxious. I thought I could take care of the problem on my own. I mean it was just a cut. No big deal, right?"

"Just a cut she says," Carlisle shook his head in disapproval. "If you would've come straight to as soon as you _fell_ I would've disinfected your wound and stitched you up properly thus preventing an infection from happening in the first place," Carlisle lectured furiously as he poured something over my cut causing it to sting so badly that I had to bite my tongue to stop myself from screaming,"

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"It is pretty badly infected but it should clear up soon now that I am going to properly close your wound and give you some antibiotics,"

I tried to fight the sudden bout of nausea I felt at the very thought of being stitched up. I closed my eyes and felt him poke my arm with something. Must've been a shot because a few minutes later I felt the pain begin to lessen a bit. I tried to think of something else. Anything else to keep my mind of what he was doing. My mind however wandered down a less pleasant path. The dreams that I had been having. I couldn't erase the faces of my parent's from my dream as they spent an enormous amount of money purchasing me. Buying me as if I were a piece of item at a clothing store.

It was just a nightmare though. Or was it? Could it be some long lost deeply buried memory trying to resurface in my brain again? Why now? Why after so many years? What could have happened to set off all of these sudden memories invading my mind again? If that's really what it was. I still wasn't one hundred percent convinced that it was more than just a horrible nightmare. A nightmare that felt all too real.

"Nessie you're being awfully quiet are you feeling okay? Are you in pain? Do you need more medicine?" Carlisle's concern for my wellbeing touched me.

"No I'm okay. Just thinking that's all,"

"About what?"

"Grandpa is it possible for a memory to resurface in the form of a dream?"

"Why do you ask that?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm just crazy,"

"Renesmee what is going on?"

"Well, I think-" I sighed. "I've been having some strange dreams lately and I don't know. I've been dreaming about the day that I was kidnapped and everything that happened afterwards. But I don't know if it is real or not. The dreams, they seem really strange to me,"

"Strange? How so?"

"In my dream I'm taken to this room where there are all these other kids around my age. There's a little boy there named Liam that says he's _like me_ whatever that means," I felt Carlisle freeze for a minute before he continued working on me. "There's a man there with red eyes and pale skin like yours. He wants to sell us at an auction. He does something to Liam and I. Changes us somehow but I don't know. Maybe this is all just some crazy dream my brain cooked up and doesn't mean anything,"

My grandfather didn't say anything for a long time as he stitched me up. Maybe I was just crazy and my babbling about my freaky dreams didn't make any sense to him at all. Hell they didn't make any sense to me either.

"Nessie are you absolutely sure that's what happened in your dream?" he suddenly asked.

"I'm sure that's what happened in my dream. I am just not sure that any of it is actually real,"

He dropped his tools onto a nearby tray when he was done. He inspected my wound one more time. I thought he was done until he took my hand into his.

"Nessie do you think you would be able to replay your dreams in your mind?"

"I probably could. I remember them with astonishing detail." I explained.

"Good. Because I am going to want you to replay the dreams through your mind exactly as they played out,"

"Uhh sure?" That was an odd request for sure. I complied anyway. I closed my eyes to block everything out. I felt Carlisle lift my hand place it against his cheek. It didn't take long for me to recall everything exactly as it happened. I relived every moment. The kidnapping, the room, all the other little boys and girls, Liam, the men that did the kidnapping, the man with the red eyes, when he transformed us from whatever we were into humans, when we were taken to the secret place and sold. Where I watched all the other kids being sold. When a lot of little girls were sold to the same man. Where I was sold to my adoptive parents. Where Liam was sold to another family. I remembered it all in horrifying astonishing detail.

I opened my eyes when I came to the end of the dream. Carlisle didn't say anything as he got up and left in stunned silence. I didn't know what to do so I just stayed there. All of a sudden I smelled something. Something good. Something delicious. The aroma was so strong that I was surprised I hadn't noticed it before. My throat burned when I inhaled the smell. I got up to go investigate where the sudden strong smell was coming from.

I followed the scent into another room. A storage room for all of my grandfather's medical supplies but that's not what caught my attention. No. It was all of the blood bags that he had stored there. I instinctively knew that was where the smell was coming from. Instead of being thoroughly repulsed though I craved it. My throat burned with a stronger intensity as I imagined the feeling of the blood in the throat. How the blood would taste as it saturated my taste buds. I wanted it. No. I needed it!

I didn't even think about what I was doing as I grabbed one and ripped it open. The taste was even better than I could have imagined. It was the most delicious thing that I had ever tasted in my life. It soothed the burning pain in my throat. As soon as I was finished with one I ripped open another one and drank the entire thing. I was about to open another one when I heard Carlisle call my name. I came to my senses immediately and disposed of the evidence immediately. When I really thought about the fact that I had just drank blood I was instantly horrified. Was I mentally ill or something? How the hell could I just drink blood like that? More importantly why did it taste so damn good to me?!

I grabbed my mirror from my bag to check that there was no evidence on my face of what I had just done. Nothing. Good. There was so many blood bags in here that my grandfather probably wouldn't even notice that two were missing and he would not question it. I got out of there as fast as I could before he could go looking for me.

"There are you Nessie. I was wondering where you had gotten to. Jacob is going to take you home so you can rest. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah that's fine," I answered is there was nothing wrong.

"Good. Here is your medicine. I am going to call to check on you in a few hours, okay?"

I nodded. I just wanted to get as far away from that blood as I possibly could. With that I was on my way home with Jacob.

 **Please Review**


	15. New Kid

**Chapter 15: New Kid**

 **Nessie's POV**

What I did didn't hit me full force until I had gotten home. Once Jacob dropped me off at home it finally sunk in that I drank blood. I drank actual human blood. It tasted good. So good. The fact that human blood tasted so good to me only served to horrify more.

My parents stood there frozen when I walked through the door. Neither one of them saying a single word to me. The dream flooded my mind and consumed my thoughts all at once. Remembering how my parents purchased me at that auction in my dream made me shudder. I could not say for sure if the dream really happened or if it was all one horrifying nightmare.

I hoped that it was all just one horrifying nightmare. Seeing the way that one man purchased all those little girls horrified me. Remembering Liam's cries as our memories were erased saddened me. I felt helpless to do anything to save him or I. The only thing that I could truly hope for was that it was all just one horrifying nightmare that my mind concocted while I was suffering through an infected wound.

I did all that I could to push the disturbing nightmare and my subsequent blood drinking from my mind. I threw myself on my bed and Lucky laid down right next to me. I got my iPhone and blasted the music into my ears. Doing the best I could to drown out everything. Including my own thoughts. I must have fallen asleep like that at some point because next thing I know it's morning again.

I got up and got ready for school reluctantly at five thirty in the morning. I kept rubbing the sleep from my eyes as I got dressed and ready for school. I didn't see my parents all morning. I suspected that they were still trying to avoid me after what happened. I was perfectly okay with that as I wasn't ready to deal with them either. The way my father reacted both shocked and horrified me. My parents were not abusive people at all. Not physically or verbally so it was all completely unexpected for me. Being hit was uncharted territory for me.

I barely got to school on time.

"What happened to you face?!" Chelsea shouted as soon as she saw me.

"It's nothing I just fell,"

"Onto what? A knife? that's a pretty nasty looking cut you've got there,"

"I know. I took to long to go see a doctor so it got infected," She shook her head.

As I walked to class I could feel everyone staring at me. It's been that way ever since I posted the video though. With each and every view increase it was only going to get worse. Last time I checked it had soared to almost a billion views. My story even ended up as a segment in several news channels. Nobody said nothing though as I sat down in my seat.

A few seconds after class started a new kid walked into the classroom. My jaw dropped at the sight of him. He was big, really big and muscular. He probably matched Jacob in muscle mass really easily. Something about him felt really familiar though. But how? I mean who is this kid? My family would have told me if I had more relatives out there and I certainly have never met this boy before.

The boy never said a word though and the teacher never introduced him. He just went and sat down in the only empty seat which so happened to be right next to me. I saw him in some of my other classes as well but he never talked to anyone. At lunch he sat alone as well. That's how it was for the next several days with this strange new kid. I never saw him talking to anyone. At lunch he sat by himself. Nobody wanted to talk to him.

So by the time Friday came around and I saw him sitting by himself again I decided to do something crazy. Instead of sitting with my friends like I usually did I got my lunch and went to sit down at his table. He looked very surprised but he didn't say anything. Not at first anyway.

"What are you doing?" he suddenly asked.

"What does it look like I am doing? I'm eating my lunch," when I looked at him again I still could not shake the feeling that I had seen him somewhere before. Even if I couldn't quite place my finger on it.

"Why aren't you eating with your friend over there?"

"Because I wanted to sit over here instead that's why. Why you'd rather keep eating alone?"

He looked at me like I was nuts or something. "You're a strange girl. You know that?"

"I'm strange because I want to possibly make friends with someone else? Maybe make the new kid feel welcomed here?"

He sighed. "Trust me there is nothing that can make me feel welcomed here. Not when I'm forced to be here anyway,"

"I can try. What is your name anyway?"

He smiled. "You know you're the first person here to ask me for my name? Everyone just keeps calling me the 'new kid' without even bothering to find out my name,"

"Well are you going to tell me or what? Or do I have to guess?"

"It's Liam. My name is Liam,"

Liam. The same name as the little boy in my dream. The little boy that I had made friends with in my dream. The scared little boy's face danced across my mind again. What was even more strange was the similarities this guy had to the Liam in my dream. The green eyes, the dark brown hair. He looked like an older version of the boy in my dream.

I shook my head. One hundred percent a coincidence I was sure.

"Well nice to meet you Liam. I'm-"

"Renesmee," he smiled. "I saw the video and I can relate completely. I'm adopted as well and my parents also refuse to tell me anything about my adoption. They don't want me delving into my past either. I have to say what you did was brave. I don't think I would ever have the guts to do something like that,"

"So how do you like Florida?"

"Hot and humid. I miss good ole Southern California,"

"So why did you move out here?"

"My parents forced me to move out here with my grandparents,"

"Why?"

He sighed. "Let's just say I got into some trouble back home and my parents got scared and decided it was best to send me away,"

"I'm sorry," I felt saddened by his situation.

"Hey maybe Florida wont be so bad with someone like you around," he laughed and smiled.

"What are you talking about?"

"You seem very friendly and you're very beautiful. More beautiful than any of the girls that I've met,"

It usually took a lot to silence me but this certainly did the trick.

"Oh please," I managed to say.

"I'm dead serious," he replied. "I met a lot of girls back in California but none of them compare to you,"

I'd be lying if I said that I was unattracted to him as well. With his height and muscles it was a wonder why the girls weren't pining after him already.

"Say why don't we go on a date tonight?"

"What?" I asked, completely shocked and not expecting that at all.

"Yeah I'm not totally broke. Let me take you out to dinner at least,"

I really did not know what to say. How can I go from having no guys showing any interest in me to having two guys asking me out in such a short amount of time? Things like that just did not happen to girls like me.

"I, ugh-"

"Just say yes. Please?"

"Ssure, okay," I stuttered.

"Can I have your phone number so I can call you later?"

I was still in shock a few hours later. In shock that I was about go on a date with another guy yet again. I liked Jacob a lot and Liam seemed like a nice guy. Oh brother what the hell am I about to get myself into? I sighed.

Even when he called me right after school and we arranged a meeting place I still couldn't quite believe it. I got dressed and left the house around 7pm. Mom and dad didn't say anything as I left. We hadn't spoken to each other all week. I guess no one knew what to say after what happened. The silence was starting to bug me though.

I tried to shake off the thoughts of my parents. Whenever I really thought about the situation I was reminded of my dream where they purchased me at an auction. I instead tried to shift the focus to my biological family. I hadn't heard from them in nearly a week already. I wondered if they discovered the missing blood bags and had figured out what I had done.

Blood. Just thinking about the blood made me throat burn and my mouth water. What wouldn't I give to have just another taste, another sip of that delicious blood?

I was suddenly drawn out of my thoughts when I heard honking. I looked up and reacted fast when I saw two young kids. Probably around 12 or 13 standing in the middle of the road. My car came to a screeching halt just before I could hit them. It was a girl and a boy. The girl had blond hair, pale skin, red eyes, and was wearing a cloak with a necklace in the shape of a V. The boy also had red eyes, pale skin, and a dark cloak as well. My heart felt like it was about to pound right out of my chest. They smiled at me sadistically before leaving.

 **Please Review**


	16. Liam

**Chapter 16: Liam**

 **Nessie's POV**

It took me a few minutes to calm down enough to keep driving. I didn't know who they were but seeing the red eyed girl and boy shook me up a lot. I felt chills run down the very base of my spine. I took a few deep breaths before finally driving off again. My heart was still racing but a big part of me wanted to get the hell away from there as fast as I could.

My nerves were so frayed that I still had not calmed down by the time I arrived at the restaurant where I had agreed to meet Liam. I was nervous. No. I was scared for reasons even I could not really comprehend.

"Are you nervous?" Liam asked as soon as he found me. "Because I promise that I don't bite," he laughed.

"No, well, maybe a little," I blushed at the very fact that he had picked up on my nervousness. However, I would not be revealing the true reason behind it. He just laughed some more. Once we got inside it didn't take very long for us to be seated. It was maybe five minutes at most which was pretty shocking to me.

I could not shake the sense of familiarity that I felt when I looked at Liam. His resemblance to the little boy that I had befriended in my dream/nightmare had to be just a strange coincidence. His name, his resemblance. It all had to be a strange, really really strange coincidence. At least that was what I kept telling myself.

"So you lived in California all of your life?"

"Southern California more specifically," he said. "I'm from Los Angeles,"

"Was it nice over there?"

"Way to overcrowded there and expensive. But it's home. My parents are over there. All of my friends that I've known since childhood are all over there,"

"You miss it there don't you?" I asked him.

"Wouldn't you?" he questioned back. "How would you feel if you were forced to leave everyone you know and love behind?"

I thought about my friends. My baseball team. My parents. My family. I thought about all of it. I would hate to be forced to leave everyone that I cared about. I could not even imagine how I would feel if I was forced to leave everyone behind. I hoped, sincerely hoped, that I would never ever have to do that.

"It would suck,"

"It does,"

"Well..." I said hoping that I could quickly think of a way to comfort him. "There is a lot of nice people here. I'm sure they won't replace you're old friends but maybe making new friends will help,"

"Well you seem like a nice girl," he smiled. "I like you,"

"Hey you seem like a nice guy to. I'm surprised that you don't have a girlfriend back home. Or do you?"

"Nah," he said. "I met plenty of girls back home but I never dated any of them,"

"Oh," I was not quite sure what to say. "So if you don't mind my asking what exactly did you do to get sent here?"

"I got into some trouble. I got into trouble with the law. My parents got scared and sent me away. I really don't want to explain what happened. It's-"

"I get it. It's your own personal business and if you don't want to tell me that is fine. Sounds like you just made a mistake. I don't judge people for making mistakes,"

"Okay enough about that. Why don't you tell me more about yourself? What about the video? Has it worked yet in finding your family?"

I took my time cutting up my steak as I delayed answering the question. I hadn't told anyone the truth yet and I still did not think it was time. There were still so many mysteries sounding my family and the circumstances of my adoption. So many things that still did not make sense. I could not get rid of the feeling that there was a secret, a big one, that my family was keeping from me. For what reasons I didn't know. It was like finding my family brought on a lot more questions than it answered.

"Not yet," I just settled for a lie. A little lie would not hurt. "So why don't you tell me about your family?" I quickly asked hoping to change the topic as fast as I could.

"I love my family but they are a lot like yours in the sense that they get super angry whenever I ask about my biological parents. Maybe I should do what you did. Make a video. Post it online. Hope it goes viral and my parent's find it,"

I was suddenly brought back to my dream of little Liam. From what he told me in his dream he just had a father. His mother had died giving birth to him. So he and his dad were all each other had left. That thought alone left me feeling a little depressed. Even if this was just a dream and not the real Liam sitting in front of me.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" I asked.

"Play football. Hang out with my friends. Go to the movies. Oh and go to Disneyland,"

"Disneyland?"

"Well it is the happiest place on Earth. Have you ever been there?"

"No but I've been to Disneyworld. I have family that live in Orlando so whenever we visit we all go together,"

"So Nessie what do you like to do?"

"I love going to the movies like you. I also like to read. Oh and I'm a baseball player,"

"Do you go to the beach a lot? I used to enjoy doing that back home but I bet the beaches here are even more epic,"

"I wouldn't know. I don't go to the beach,"

"You haven't?"

"Not really my cup of tea," I was not about to mention my aquaphobia.

I liked Liam. I liked him a lot. Talking to him. Hanging out with him was so much fun. I was sure he felt the same way because at the end of dinner he was not ready to go home yet. He insisted on walking around with me an I didn't hesitate to say yes.

I suddenly caught a strong scent on the wind as we were walking through the parking lot. Whatever it was it was the most delicious thing that I had ever smelt before. My throat burned again just like it had before I drank from the bloodbags. The scent I had caught on the wind was just like the scent from the blood. Only it was fresher and better smelling.

My throat started burning worse and worse. I followed the scent without even consciously making the decision. It was like my feet had made the decision for me. I was only slightly aware that Liam was following me. Not saying a word either. It didn't matter though. Nothing mattered more than the intense burning, fire, that was consuming my throat and the scent that promised to rid me of the pain.

There was a man in the distance screaming for help as he bled from what looked like multiple stab wounds. The smell coming off of the man consumed my every thought. The fire in my throat it was all that I could think about. Suddenly I ran up to the man and sunk my teeth into his flesh. He screamed and tried to fight me off but it was of no use. I needed his blood. I needed it more than I needed anything else in my life. With each mouthful of blood the burning went away.

Suddenly I was not alone. Liam was there biting into the man's flesh and consuming his blood. MY BLOOD! This was my prey and I was not about to let anybody else have it! Vicious snarls and growls erupted from my mouth. Warning Liam that he had better back off or I would attack him. This was my blood not his!

I sprung at Liam and attacked him when he didn't stop drinking my prey's blood. He fought back hard. Determined to protect what he thought was rightfully his. My instinct to fight him off and keep him away from my prey was strong. It was an instinct I never knew that I had but now that I was aware of it's existence it became my strongest ally.

The sound of sirens suddenly snapped me out of it and I became fully aware of what I was doing. Liam looked as equally shocked and horrified by what happened. We ran and hid as fast as we could when we heard footsteps. Neither of us said a word as the paramedics came for the man. There were police and paramedics everywhere trying to figure out what happened.

"What the hell is this?"

"It looks like he was stabbed by a knife and then attacked by vicious animals," the other paramedic said. "He's alive but just barely,"

"What just happened?" Liam asked.

"I have no idea,"

"Oh no,"

"What?"

"There is surveillance video,"

I felt my heart stop beating. "Oh no. Well it's really dark so hopefully they won't see us-" I could not even finish my thought. The reality of whatever just happened horrified me to much to even repeat what I had done. I was a monster. It appeared that Liam was as well.

 **Please Review**


	17. Monster

**Chapter 17: Monster**

 **Nessie's POV**

My heart started racing. I could not shake off the nerves that came along with what I had done. I drank a man's blood. I didn't understand what came over me and possessed me to attack that poor man like that. I must be a sick, twisted, psychopath to do something like that. Maybe Liam was as well after all we were fighting each other like animal's to drink that man's blood. I just hoped and prayed to God that I didn't kill that poor innocent man.

I sped home that night. I was so stressed that I didn't even realize how fast as I was going. Thankfully there were no cops around so I made it home without being pulled over. I nearly busted down the door in my haste to get inside as soon as I got home.

"Nessie what's wrong-your eyes!" she gasped.

I stopped dead in my tracks and faced her. "What is wrong with my eyes?"

"They're red. Like blood red," she gasped. "Sweetheart are you okay? Do you need to go the emergency room?"

"I'm okay mom. I swear. I just need some rest," I tried the best that I could to sound reassuring even though I was on the verge of having a panic attack after the night's events.

"Sweetie-"

I ran up the stairs to my bedroom before she finished her sentence. I looked in the mirror and my heart actually stopped beating at what I saw. The chocolate brown color was still there but the entire area that was usually white was entirely blood red as my mom had described. They were scary looking. Indicative of the blood thirsty monster that seemed to lie within me.

A sudden wave of nausea overcame me. I ran to the bathroom as fast as I could. I barely made in time. I stayed there barfing for at least a good minute. I had never seen so much red in my life. I could hardly even believe that it was coming from me. Just the very sight of it made me sick again. As soon as I was sure I would not throw up again I flushed the toilet and made sure there was not a single trace of blood left.

When I fell asleep that night I was plagued by nightmares of what I had done. I was the same vicious blood-thirsty monster. In some of the nightmares Liam and I had killed the man. Those were the most terrifying. I was not a murderer. I could never kill anyone. I didn't want to kill anyone or hurt anyone. I was not a monster. At least that is what I kept trying to convince myself. Not even Lucky could keep me calm. That dog of mine always had a therapeutic affect on me. But not today.

The nightmares were so draining that when I woke up I felt like I had not slept at all. I noticed something strange as soon as I woke up. Something strange enough to make me temporarily forget about the nightmares that I had. My vision was crystal clear. My vision was not bad before. I had the normal 20/20 vision in both eyes but this was different. It was still somewhat dark outside and I could clearly see an ant crawling on the wall on the other side of my room. I picked up a book and was surprised by how easily I could read the words without turning a light on.

"I am so afraid that she is going to figure out the truth soon," I heard my mother say as clearly as if she were sitting right next to me. She sounded scared.

"She won't," dad said. "I don't think that this video of hers is going to lead anywhere," dad said. "Her family would not even recognize her after so many years,"

I snorted. If only they knew that my family had found me. Not that my family would want anything to do with me if they ever found out about what happened last night. The memory prompted me to look in the mirror and my eyes were the same blood red color that they had bee n the night before. They were frightening. I hated even looking at them. I hated even thinking about how people were going to react when they saw them. I didn't know how I was going to explain it to people. Maybe I would just tell them I had a nasty eye infection in both eyes.

I sighed as I got out of bed.

I stopped at the top of the stairs when I heard mother speak again. "What if she finds out that we purchased her from a child selling ring,"

"She won't-"

"What?" I made my presence known. All the blood had drained from my parent's face. "What did I just hear?"

"Nessie you misunderstood-"

"Misunderstood what?! I heard you perfectly mom! I heard you say that you purchased me from a child selling ring!"

"Renesmee it is not what it sounds like-" dad tried to argue but then quickly realized that he could not.

"Honey. Baby please you have to understand we didn't have a choice-"

"What are you talking about mother?!" I screamed. I had completely lost it by this point.

"Please Nessie. Let us explain," dad begged.

I had never felt so angry in my life. All I could see was red. "Alright I am listening," I said. "What happened?!"

Mom took a deep breath before starting her story. "I had hoped that you would never find out. We never wanted you to know. Honey we really wanted to have a baby so badly but we could not. I could not. You see when I was 18 years old I was diagnosed with uterine cancer. I was able to beat the cancer but enough damage the damage had been done. The cancer and the treatments had left me infertile. When I married your father a few years later we really wanted to have a child of our own. We tried adoption but we didn't meet the requirements so we decided-"

"To purchase a child that had been stolen from her real family?! You didn't even care about the pain that another family would have to go through so long as you had a child in the end?!" I was raging mad. "That is so unbelievably beyond selfish!"

"What were we supposed to do-"

"You could have waited and tried adopting the legal way again! Not pay for a child who was ripped away from a family that loved her deeply! You know what I cannot stand to stare at you two imposters for another second I am out of here!"

I didn't even bother to change out of my pajamas. I just wanted to get the hell out of the house as fast as possible. Before I knew it I was in my car and speeding out of the neighborhood. Not even caring where I was going. I just knew that I wanted to put as much distance between me and those two as fast as I could. I barely paid any attention to anything as I sped down the roads in the pouring rain. I could not think straight after everything that I heard. I sped onto the freeway again with no destination in mind.

I slammed into the car in front of me and before I knew it my car had flipped over twice. All I could feel was pain and blood coming out from all the cuts my body had sustained from the shards of glass. As my vision started to fade the last thing I remembered was the sound of the ambulance sirens fast approaching.

 **Please Review**


	18. Hospital

**Chapter 18: Hospital**

 **Nessie's POV**

"This is the teenage girl that you said had multiple lacerations to the face, arms, legs, and chest?" was the first thing I remembered hearing.

"Yes. It was a gruesome sight-"

"Where are the lacerations now? She does not appear to have any new wounds. Her injuries look like they are weeks, if not months old,"

"I know. I do not understand it doctor. She was bleeding out so much when the paramedics pulled her out of her car. Now her wounds-I do not understand what is going on,"

"Just put her in the ICU for now. We will figure out what is going on with her later. Right now the other accident victims need to be attended to as well,"

I kept my eyes clothes but just by the smell, and from what I was hearing, I was in the hospital. I could smell the antiseptic everywhere. I could smell the sick, injured, and dying people. Most of all though I could smell the blood. There was blood everywhere. My throat burned again much the same way that it had last night when I lost control and attacked that poor innocent man.

I wanted that blood again. I wanted it badly. The smell of that blood was clouding my mind again. I was too weak though to get up and go look for it. No! What was I thinking?! I didn't want blood and I didn't want to hurt anyone ever again. But it smelled oh, oh so good. Human blood was the sweetest, most delicious thing that I had ever tasted before in my entire life.

I resisted the urge to scream out loud when I made the mistake of moving. I was in pain. A lot of pain. I opened my eyes and found myself being wheeled down the hallway quickly. Nobody even noticed that I was awake until we had arrived at the ICU. The doctor stared at my eyes in shocked silence. That was when I remembered the red color they had been this morning. No doubt the frightening color was still there present in my eyes.

"Are you in pain Renesmee? How are you feeling?"

"Pain," I muttered. "I'm in pain,"

"I'm not surprised," she said. "You had multiple bone fractures throughout your body. The paramedics said you also had multiple lacerations to your face, chest, arms, legs, and torso. Although there is no evidence that you sustained those wounds at all. You've got all the doctors here completely baffled kid," she informed me as she setup an IV and gave me medicine for the pain. It didn't take long before I started feeling the drug's effects.

"What happened? I remembered a car accident and after that nothing,"

"It was a pretty bad accident kid. Five car pileup. We don't know how it happened yet or if alcohol was involved in any way,"

"I was not drunk. I can promise you that,"

"Your blood test will reveal that if you're telling the truth,"

"You took samples of my blood?" I asked. "Why?"

"It's protocol. Every time we have a car accident that results in serious injury or death a blood test must be done to determine if alcohol or drugs were a factor,"

I took a deep breath. Memories of the conversation I had with those kidnappers flooded my mind and infuriated me all over again. I called them 'kidnappers' because in my opinion what they had done was no better than actually stealing me from my real family. I closed my eyes and sighed when I thought about the ensuing car accident. Even though I had not been under the influence of any kind of alcohol or drugs the crash was still my fault. I should not have been driving around as upset as I was. Especially when it was still dark out and raining. All I could do was hope and pray that everyone else who had been injured would be okay.

"Renesmee who should I call?"

"No one," I said a little too harshly.

"What about your parents? What is a good phone number that I should call?"

"I don't want to see my parents. They are the reason that I was not home this morning. I do not want to see them right now. So please stop asking,"

"Renesmee your family needs to know what happened to you. As a minor you need to have your parents here to make medical decisions for you?"

I fought the sudden urge to scream out loud that those imposters, those kidnappers, were not my parents. I wanted to scream out to the whole world what they had done. As far as I was concerned they should not have any rights over me whatsoever. I couldn't say that though. At least not yet.

"I don't want to see them. Okay? At least not right now,"

"Alright kid. I'll leave you alone to rest for now,"

I knew that this was not going to be the end of that conversation. I knew that they were going to keep asking until I finally cracked and told them. I knew that eventually I would not have a choice. As much as the idea of seeing those imposters again sickened and infuriated me I did not have a choice. However, I would put off that meeting as long as I could.

Eventually I got bored of just lying there in bed. So I got out of bed slowly and carefully. I was surprised that I didn't feel any pain. Maybe the pain medication was just that strong. I walked with little difficulty despite the fact that I had multiple broken bones. I made it out of the ICU without anyone noticing anything. I paused outside of a door when I heard someone say my name.

"There is something seriously strange in her blood sample,"

"Is she clean?" I heard another voice ask.

"Yes. Her blood tested negative for alcohol and drugs. There is something else wrong with her blood. It's different from normal human blood. Maybe with more tests we can figure out what it is,"

I kept on walking, not interested in anymore of their conversation. Then I smelled it again. I smelled blood. Blood. Suddenly it was all that I could think about. Blood and the fact that my throat was suddenly on fire again. I walked off in the direction that the smell was coming from. The smell led me all the way back to the emergency room. There was a man in there bleeding nonstop. He was surrounded by doctors who were trying to get his bleeding under control. Nobody even realized that I was there.

I crouched down like an animal ready to attack. Nothing was going to get in my way of me and my blood. Not even those doctors. I'd get rid of them one way or another. Just as I was about to attack someone grabbed me and yanked me backward. I growled viciously only for my captor to cover my mouth with his hand. I fought as hard as I could to get free. I even bit his hand in desperation. I was being kept from my blood!

"Nessie stop it right now! I'm much stronger than you. You're just going to hurt yourself if you keep trying to fight me!" My rational mind came back to me the second I recognized Carlisle's voice.

 **Please Review**


	19. Thirst

**Chapter 19: Thirst**

 **Nessie's POV**

The smell coming from the man was enough to drive me crazy. I did not understand why I needed his blood so badly. I only knew that his blood running down my throat would ease the pain. It would ease the strong burning that I felt in my throat. The only thing that was keeping me from completely losing my mind all over again was Carlisle's ice cold strong arms holding me tightly. Besides that I didn't want to hurt anyone. I didn't want to be this monstrous person that just drank people's blood. I didn't even know why I was doing this in the first place. Maybe I was just going crazy. Okay there was no _maybe_ about it. I was definitely going crazy! After all what sane person would try to drink someone's blood for the second time in 48 hours? What sane person would even drink another person's blood in the first place?!

"We need to get you out of here," I heard Carlisle say. I just nodded my head in agreement. I did not dare to move, speak, or even breathe. I was to afraid that if I opened my mouth or caught a whiff of the scent of blood I would lose my mind again. I had absolutely no idea what was going on or how to stop it. My grandfather took me to a room at the far end of the hospital. As far as I could physically get from the bleeding man.

Carlisle turned to me and said "Stay here. I mean it Nessie. Stay here until I come back," he shut the door before I even had a chance to respond. I stayed in place but inside my head my thoughts were racing. I thought back to the night when Liam and I were fighting to drink that other man's blood. How we nearly killed someone in pursuit of blood. That is when it hit me like a ton of bricks. Liam. Maybe, just maybe that whatever was happening to me was happening to him to. The question though was, what was happening to me?

I looked down at the IV that was hooked up to my arm and sighed. There was only one thing that I was certain of at this point and it was that Carlisle was right. I needed to get out of the hospital. I needed to get away from the blood. My mind would not be completely clear until I was away from the smell of blood. The temptation of blood. I also did not understand why Carlisle was helping me. Yeah, he was my grandfather, but he had to have noticed what I was about to do. He had to have seen me for the monster that I really am deep down. Maybe it was not to help me but it was to protect everyone else. Then why would he put himself in danger by being near me though. None of this was making any sense and it frustrated the hell out of me.

I was startled when I heard the sound of the doorknob being turned. I let out the breath I had been holding when I saw that it was just my grandfather. "Come on Nessie we are leaving," he said as he quickly took out the IV that was still connected to my arm.

"But no one has signed my release papers yet,"

"That has already been taken care of. We need to get you out of here right now,"

I did not question my grandfather any further. I just did as he told me to do until we were finally out of the hospital. I did not say anything when he instructed me to get into his car either. I had no idea where he was taking me. Just that he was taking me away from the hospital.

I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry,"

Carlisle looked at me in surprise. "What are you apologizing for? What happened was not your fault. Or are you going to tell me that you were in control of your actions this entire time?"

"No I-that's the thing actually. I have no idea what is going on. I have no idea what is happening with me. I'm just crazy I guess,"

"Renemee you are not crazy. Do not think for one second that you are crazy,"

"Then if I am not crazy what am I then?"

He sighed. "You remember a lot but there is one crucial part of your life that you do not remember,"

That was certainly true. I may have remembered my family but there was still a lot of blank spots in my memory. There was still a lot of things that didn't make any sense at all. Things that I could not figure out no matter how much I tried to figure it out.

"There is a lot of things that I don't remember. When I posted the video online I thought all of my questions would be answered. If anything though I have a million more questions in my head,"

"Such as?"

"Why don't you all age? Don't think I haven't noticed that you are really young to be my grandfather. Or that my parents look like teenagers. What is with the ice cold hard as rock skin? What is it with the paleness? The gold eyes? Jacob is the only one without all those things and even he looks really young to have known me all those years ago,"

"We were wondering when you were going to ask those questions. Honestly I am surprised that you didn't ask them sooner,"

"So can you please tell me why?"

"I don't know how else to tell you this," he said without answering the question.

"Well?"

"We are vampires Nessie. Except for you and Jacob. You are half vampire-half human. Jacob is a shapeshifter who can turn into a wolf,

 **Please Review**


End file.
